Guiding Light
by Firefly.Tenshi
Summary: Sakura, a celebrity comes to Tomoeda to attend magic school. She has captured the cards and has skills beyond anyone's imagination. What is the truth behind her coming to the school? ch 14 up
1. The New Girl

Chapter characters:

Sakura Kinomoto – 16

Touya Kinomoto – 22

Tomoyo Daidouji – 17

Syaoran Li – 17

Eriol Hiiragizawa – 17

Kaho Mizuki (referred to as Kaho) – 28

Chapter 1 – The New Girl

Sakura walked down the hall of her new school, well not just an ordinary new school it was a magical school full of mystery. The hall was empty of students since the bell had rung 5 minute earlier. The stone walls were covered with rows of lockers with a continuous mural painted over them, the stone ceiling was off white and the floor was tiled marble. The vice-principal was leading her to her locker.

"Here we are, locker number 1040," the he said pointing to the locker. It happened to have cherry blossoms painted all over. Sakura smiled at the coincidence. The VP whispered a special chant that only allows the owner of the locker to open it. Sakura then opened her locker put her books that she did need in and took her bag to carry the heavy books she needed currently.

As soon as she was finished the VP led her to her first class. He knocked on the door and slid it open. The teacher came to the door.

"You have a new student, Kaho, her name is Kinomoto, Sakura," the VP said then gave a file to the teacher and walked away.

"Come in Sakura-san," the teacher said walking to the front of the class. Sakura walked in and stood beside the teacher. "Welcome to the Eastern Academy for the Extraordinary and Elite. I'm Mizuki-sensei. Class please welcome Sakura Kinomoto"

"Welcome Kinomoto-san," they all said in monotone and in synchronization. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if they were drones. She then knew that everyone started to realize who she was. She couldn't help but blush at the type of attention she was getting, even though by now she should be used to it.

"Are you Sakura the actor/model/singer?" one girl shrieked from the back of the class. This got the whole class talking.

"Quiet! Now Sakura-san… um…. are you?" asked Kaho with stars in her eyes. Sakura took a double take and her eyes widened.

"Um…yea I guess," she mumbled. Everyone started to whisper, giggle or drool. 'Damn, I knew I should've disguised myself. Stupid Touya telling me no one will recognize me in Japan since I was a star in 'small' Hong Kong. He isn't my manager how would he know. Why did I ever listen to him?' thought Sakura. "Well where should I sit?"

"Oh yes, nearly forgot, how about the empty seat by the windows?" said Kaho. Sakura walked down the row to the empty seat when she noticed the guy behind her seat glaring at her. She glared back, his eyes flashed with surprise. 'Why is he glaring? I've never met him before. He's probably one of those "all celebrities are stupid and air heads". Whatever…' she thought rolling her eyes. She noticed his aura was an emerald green colour. It had a cold feeling about it but felt like it was a facade.

"Now class let's start math with a pop quiz," said Kaho energetically. Everyone groaned.

--- Nearly the End of Class ---

"Wow, Sakura-san you did amazing on the pop quiz!" said Kaho handing her quiz back to Sakura. The whole class was talking and whispering mainly about Sakura.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled. She had received perfect. She secretly praised her private tutor in Hong Kong because she was horrible in maths before.

"Li-san, not up to the usual today," said Kaho while giving his back. He had gotten one wrong. He was annoyed that he could get worse then Sakura. To him girls, especially celebrities, were all air heads and make-up freaks, well except for his best friend's girlfriend who was almost as good as him in marks.

Sakura turned to the girl sitting beside her. "Hey… um… what's your name? You look familiar."

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, Kinomoto-san." Tomoyo blushed she couldn't believe the famous Sakura Kinomoto was talking to her, even though she was fairly familiar with celebrities.

"You can call me Sakura. I was wondering if we could hang out, since I don't really know that many people here," said Sakura.

"That's not a problem. It would be an honour and you can call me Tomoyo," she said smiling.

"Wait a minute. You're Tomoyo Daidouji of Daidouji Design! Don't you remember the runway show in Hong Kong last summer? I was one of your models." Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"That's right, how could I forget? You were the main model not just one of the models," Tomoyo replied with stars in her eyes. "You've got to model from me again. I had so many ideas coming to me the minute you stepped through the door. I never knew you had magic!"

Sakura laughed and nodded. Normally she would be reluctant to model but she loved Tomoyo's clothes and designs. Tomoyo's lavender aura was so comforting and sincere. She finally felt like she didn't have to hide anything. Syaoran watched the interaction between the 2 girls. He hadn't seen Tomoyo this excited since his best friend asked her out.

"Hey Syaoran, looks like Tomoyo has a new target instead of just you," said Eriol with a smile.

"Thank god," Syaoran sighed out of relief. "At least the new girl is good for something."

The bell rang, suddenly Sakura was surrounded with everyone in the class asking her for her autograph. Tomoyo got pushed out of the crowd while Sakura just smiled and signed hoping this would end soon. But it seemed that the more she signed the bigger the crowd got. She didn't want to use magic to stop the madness because she was afraid she could hurt them.


	2. Elemental Class

Chapter characters:

Sakura Kinomoto – 17  
Touya Kinomoto – 22  
Tomoyo Daidouji – 17  
Syaoran Li – 17  
Eriol Hiiragizawa – 17  
Yukito Tsukishiro (referred to as Yukito) / Yue – many centuries (but looks 22)

Chapter 2 – Elemental Class

"Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun you've got to help Sakura-chan. People at this school are so rude," glared Tomoyo. Both the guys agreed immediately or else Tomoyo would kill them.

"Eriol use your power to confuse the crowd while I get Kinomoto out of there," said Syaoran. The second Eriol used his power Syaoran cut through the crowd and pulled Sakura out of there. All four of them ran to their next class and it so happened they had class together. They put their bags on the floor close to where the door was.

"Sakura-chan I'm going to tell the teacher to send an announcement over the entire school to tell everyone not swarm around you for autographs, k?" said Tomoyo. Tomoyo didn't even wait for the response and told the teacher who contacted the office.

"Thanks… um," started Sakura she looked at the guys. One of them had Navy blue hair and eyes while the other had amber hair and eyes, he was the one who glared at her at the beginning of school.

"Oh I'm Hiiragizawa, Eriol. Call me Eriol," said Eriol as he kissed her hand. Syaoran didn't say anything. "He's kind of shy around pretty ladies. Syaoran eyes narrowed at this comment He's Li, Syaoran"

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement then looked around the class. It was sort of weird, all she could see was white forever except when students arrived through a door that would disappear and reappear. The students also put their bags near the door.

"Sorry for this interruption, but it if any one asks Kinomoto-san for an autograph will have detention during the WEEKEND! Muhahahaha cough cough ha. That is all," said a voice that was amplified through the school. Everyone started shouting in protest of this heinous declaration. Tomoyo came back smiling proudly at her handy work. Sakura silently thanked her with a smile.

"Quiet Class!" the teacher boomed using magic to project his voice. "Kinomoto-san, I'm Tsukishiro-sensei and I shall be teaching you elemental magic."

Sakura blushed slightly and nodded. She couldn't help but feel some sort of attraction or connection to the teacher. But then it hit her, he had the slight aura of Clow and moon magic. She knew immediately the he was Yue, the moon guardian. She had never seen Yue's borrowed form, and Kero only told her that his personality was kind and soft. She only met him for the Final Judgement. "Tsukishiro-sensei, may I challenge you to a duel of elemental magic?"

Everyone gasped in surprise even her three new friends. She was so bold and no one, not even Syaoran had even attempted a question. Instead of being insulted Yukito understood Sakura and laughed heartily to cover for her. This was Sakura's way of letting him know that she knew who he was. "Why Sakura-san that is a great idea but I think it is best if you sparred with my best student Syaoran-san. I then can easily recognize the level of your elemental power through this challenge."

A large red circle appeared on the floor. It was familiar to the class, it was much larger than circle they enter each class when they practice their magic and no magical can get out or in the circle. It was a precaution so they don't injure each other. Sakura entered this circle and then Syaoran did.

"Only elemental magic is allowed since this is a test for Sakura-san," stated Yukito. Sakura then reminded her cards that they couldn't help her.

Syaoran held out his right hand and a ball of flames appeared, he then threw it at Sakura who flipped out of the way and the ball disintegrated when it came into contact with an invisible barrier. Syaoran kept throwing fire balls and Sakura kept dodging until Sakura decided to stand her ground and held both her arms out a created a wall of water that absorbed the fire balls. Seeing that his attacks weren't getting through, Syaoran stopped firing and was about to call upon the Earths power to bind Sakura when a sudden blast of wind blew him out of the red circle. Syaoran landed in a heap and was perspiring badly and blinked several times, he could not believe that he had been defeated and so easily. He look at her, she appeared as fresh as a daisy. Sakura bowed to Syaoran and then offered her hand, but of course, he didn't take it. He just stood up and bowed.

"My, that was a great duel. Sakura-san your understanding of the elements is quite advanced. Unfortunately you're stuck here for the last 2½ months of the year. You entered this school far too late to be immediately put in the higher level courses for magical control and use. You are already a year younger then the standard age for this level. Anyhow, let us make the best of this and appoint you my teaching assistant," said Yukito with his ever present smile. Everyone whispered about her abilities and drooled at what a catch she would be. Sakura nodded and blushed, yet again at all the attention she was getting.

"Now class I shall assign partners. Kiyuo-san and Megami-san, Kenichi-san and Rika-san, Yamazaki-san and Chiharu-san, Meiling-san and Ryo-san… Tomoyo-san and Koji-san and finally Eriol-san and Syaoran-san, these shall be the partners."

"Oh Tomoyo, my sweet Tomoyo, we shall be parted," lamented Eriol as he hugged her.

"Alright Eriol-kun, that's laying it on too thick. Even Sakura-chan is dying of all the sappiness," teased Tomoyo. She turned to Sakura who was making a gagging sound.

"Is it only me who cares for this relationship?" questioned Eriol sadly, falsely crying.

"I guess so," Tomoyo's replied, her voice oozed of sarcasm. Eriol pretended to be heartbroken while Syaoran dragged him away to a one of the many red circles that appeared on the ground. Tomoyo walked to Koji, who was already in one of the circles.

"Now class, you are to practice with your fire element and shield talisman which I will provide you. Use it like I showed you last class," instructed Yukito. In front of everyone a dagger's sheath appeared. Everyone got on with what they were supposed to do.

"Has Yue gotten into you?" inquired Sakura with a smirk. Yukito blushed.

"Well, I suppose after a while our personalities have to blend," clarified Yukito. "Mistress you mustn't speak to me in this manner while at school."

"Yes, but you mustn't address me as Mistress while others are around, Tsukishiro-sensei. Also, my identity will be revealed to all in this school in due course. And it seems you have two nosy students Tsukishiro-sensei," said Sakura while eyeing Eriol and Syaoran. They were intently looking at them trying to catch what they were saying.

"Don't worry about them, they can't hear us and I doubt their lip reading skills are developed. I don't feel them trying to break into our thoughts. But Mistr… I mean Sakura-san are you sure this is wise to reveal your identity?" (AN: Yue/Kero can sense if someone is trying to break any of the Sakura's defences)

"Yes, it is more dangerous for them to not know then to know. Danger shall seek me anywhere, even if I completely hide my aura. They shall know so that they will be alert."

"I understand, accept my apologies for questioning you."

"You wouldn't be a good guardian if you didn't question me," smiled Sakura. "Sensei, what should I do?"

"Well, for the first half of the class practice what fire has taught you and focus more on control and accuracy. I noticed during the duel, your accuracy and control wasn't exact. You would have defeated Syaoran-san on the first blow. Then second half help people with flaws they have in technique."

"Is that all?" Sakura teased.

"I'll tell you how to use the shield talisman," said Yukito. "You hold straight in front of you and think 'I summon protection'."

Sakura nodded and walked off to a circle and started to practice. She concentrated on what Yukito told her to do. She knew herself that she lacked control because she didn't time to practice.

Half the class went by and Sakura started to help people. When she tried to help the guys some of them hit on her, but she found a way to ignore it. While helping the girls, they tried to suck up to her but she wouldn't have any of it. She finally had the chance to help the pair Tomoyo was.

"Alright Koji-kun… umm… it's okay if I call you Koji-kun right?" asked Sakura.

"Y-yea," answered Koji blushing.

"Well, you've got to raise your right hand a little higher. Yea like that. Also, when you create fire, you need to sort of hold it delicately like you would when holding a flower, even though fire doesn't seem fragile. It is easier to command when handled gently. So, instead of hurling it violently at Tomoyo-chan, trying directing it with a gentle arm motion but with a quick flick of your wrist," informed Sakura. (AN: I don't know what she's talking about ')

"Wow, you know a lot Sakura-san. It's so much to remember, but I'll try."

Koji created the fire ball, trying to do it the way Sakura said to. Then he flung it at Tomoyo who used her shield talisman to protect herself. It was definitely more accurate then before, a big improvement. She couldn't help smiling at him, he had such a gentle and soft aura. It was a light shade of green and was about half an inch thick.

"Very nicely done Koji-kun, continue practicing with that in mind and proper technique," said Sakura. He nodded in consensus.

"Alright Tomoyo, it's your turn. Let's see what you can do," said Sakura as she walked toward Tomoyo and stood beside her. Tomoyo nodded. She used what Sakura said to Koji to guide her. She summoned fire and threw at Koji. He blocked it with the talisman.

"Wow, that's really good Tomoyo-chan keep practicing and it's be dead on! You catch technique pretty fast and you follow it through beautifully" exclaimed Sakura. "Tsukishiro-sensei told me you guys have only been doing this for a week."

"Thanks Sakura-chan. What you told Koji-kun also helped me," said Tomoyo. Sakura said bye to both of them and went to help Eriol and Syaoran. She saw Eriol throw a fire ball at Syaoran.

"Wow, Eriol! That incredibly accurate, you definitely don't need my help. In a battle situation you just need to put more force," said Sakura happily. Eriol blushed slightly at the reception of his ability. Sakura walked over to Syaoran and stood beside him. "Now you try Li-kun."

He summoned the fire ball and threw it at Eriol. It hit dead on and Eriol blocked it with his talisman.

"The both of you are really good! But I think Li-kun that you need to be a little gentler through the process. The fire element will work much better. If you're wondering how you can be forceful while being gentle, the force comes from your mental strength and control you have," stated Sakura. Syaoran was surprised because that was actually what he was thinking.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"The look on your face told me," she answered. "You don't have to read minds to know what someone is feeling or thinking. It's about recognizing the signs and interpreting them. This is the one of the fundamentals that you learn and use when you're a child. Yet, everyone forgets that it is one of the easiest ways to understand someone not mind reading or whatever technology people have made."

Eriol and Syaoran were quite surprised at what a fountain of information that Sakura was. She seemed to be so philosophical and had feasible opinions. Eriol thought of himself as a philosopher but his philosophies mainly stuck to magical lines. It was quite interesting hearing Sakura's word.

"Well, it looks like we have quite the philosopher," stated Eriol.

"I do get it from my father," giggled Sakura with a mysterious twinkle in her eyes. Eriol picked up on that and couldn't help but speculate what that was about. He decided against voicing his question, somehow knowing it wouldn't be answered, at least not at this moment.

"Alright class listen up! Tomorrow I shall be testing you on what you've learned and how you control the fire element. This shall tell me if you all need a few more classes on this element or if this will be the mark for the fire portion. So most of should practice tonight," said Yukito. The whole class groaned but it was cut short by the bell that signalled the end of class. "Class dismissed!"


	3. Lunch Surprise

**Chapter characters:**

Sakura Kinomoto – 17  
Touya Kinomoto – 22  
Tomoyo Daidouji – 17  
Syaoran Li – 17  
Eriol Hiiragizawa – 17  
Yukito Tsukishiro (referred to as Yukito) / Yue – many centuries (but looks 22)

**Chapter 3 – Lunch Surprise**

Everyone picked up their bags and started to leave through a door that appeared as soon as the bell rung. It was lunch time for the whole school.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you have lunch with us?" asked Tomoyo.

"Umm… I need to talk with Tsukishiro-sensei about something," Sakura answered.

"Oh well, we hang at the back of the school behind the track area where the Sakura Trees are," informed Tomoyo. Sakura apologetically smiled.

"I'll come if there's still time left for lunch, k?" proposed Sakura. Tomoyo nodded in agreement and left with Eriol and Syaoran.

"Sakura-san you wanted to talk to me?" asked Yukito.

"Yue, I have decided that during the Halloween Dance held at the Li Mansion, I will reveal my identity, but yours shall still remain a secret. I was informed of this event by Principal Li Yelan, she and my father advised me that this would be an opportune time to let everyone know," said Sakura.

"But, Mistress it's so soon! It could be dangerous if your identity got out to the public," argue Yue while in Yukito's form.

"Yue, this is my decision. Li Yelan has informed us that almost all the students live on campus and they all are quite trustworthy. I will be informing the reincarnation of Clow today. I shall need your help for that. I want it to be… special," said Sakura mischievously. Yue knew that everyone here passed the criteria of being honourable, otherwise they wouldn't be here. He nodded in agreement and smirked, this would definitely be fun.

"I'm having lunch with him and a couple of friends right now. I think it would be perfect timing. I'll go outside and meet them and have lunch since we have 45 minutes left for lunch. You can have your lunch then come out and ask to talk with him and I. Lead us to a place where no one can spy on us and then… let the games began, you'll just follow my lead. Alright I'm going," said Sakura. Yukito nodded. Sakura left the classroom and went to her locker to get her lunch.

--- Outside with Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol ---

"I wonder what's taking her so long," said Tomoyo.

"Umm… Tomoyo-chan, it's only been 10 minutes," said Eriol. "And, here she comes."

"Hey Sakura-chan!" yelled Tomoyo. Sakura waved slightly and walked over and sat opposite Tomoyo, incidentally beside Syaoran.

"I'm famished. I haven't used so much energy in quite a while," said Sakura as she inhaled her food. Everyone stared at her and couldn't believe how she could eat with out chewing. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing," said Tomoyo. "Why did you have to meet with Tsukishiro-sensei?"

"Well, I'm new to this school and I've missed much so he gave me a quick review on what you guys learned," lied Sakura. Sakura had finished her food.

"And yes, I do sometimes eat lightning fast but you should see Ke...I mean… my brother. Yea, my brother." She smiled nervously, her secret almost slipped. Everyone raised an eyebrow, that wasn't what she was going to say. Eriol was going to say something when Sakura was saved by Yukito.

"Eriol-san, Sakura-san I would like to talk to the both of you privately," insisted Yukito as he eyed Syaoran and Tomoyo. They both stood up and Eriol looked at Sakura quizzically but Sakura just smiled. Yukito directed them into the forest that surrounded the school. He led them to a small clearing and stopped walking then Yukito put up an illusion to block outsiders. No one said anything, so Eriol decided to break the ice.

"So sensei, why have you called us here?" he asked. Suddenly someone bumped into Eriol, it was Tomoyo. She hugged him. "Tomoyo what are you doing here?"

"Something's trying to get me! I know this school is protected and everything but..," she was cut off by an arrow that just missed her and Eriol.

"Sensei, what's happening?" asked Eriol.

"They're angry," said Sakura. Eriol looked at Sakura with disbelief.

"What do you mean? Who's angry?"

"That you don't remember. You don't remember how they feel," said Sakura as Eriol dodged a shot of water that came from behind the trees. Suddenly, a large bubble encapsulated Tomoyo and she floated into the forest and disappeared.

"No, Tomoyo! Come back!" he shouted as he tried to follow her but a barrier block him. He turned and looked at Sakura and Yukito. "Why are you doing this? Tomoyo has been nothing but kind to you!"

"If it's a battle you want then it's a battle you'll get." Eriol summoned his staff. Sakura smirked.

"You are no match for me Eriol-kun," said Sakura with a small giggle. She couldn't believe that he still didn't get it.

"We'll just see about that," said Eriol. He was about to cast a spell but Yukito stopped him.

"Since I'm a teacher, I can't allow you to attack Sakura-san," said Yukito.

"But, what about Tomoyo-chan? You let Kinomoto attack her," he said incredulously. He could believe what was happening, was everyone against him. How could someone so traitorous even be accepted at this school?

"Eriol-kun you forgot them. That is heinous in itself. How could you?" said Sakura using her best acting skills.

"Forgot who? What are you talking about? Why are you doing this? Oh yea, you won't answer. You only ask more questions. How could I even be friends with someone so treacherous?" he asked bitterly. Sakura was hurt by this, but knew it was because he was still in shock of what happen to "Tomoyo".

"Alright Yukito-kun, this is enough," resigned Sakura. Yukito look back at Sakura and realized that she was feeling weak and the last words by Eriol really weakened her mentally. Yukito walked toward Sakura and stood beside her. Eriol looked at them quizzically. 'This is really weird. How is a student controlling a teacher,' Eriol thought.

"Alright, Yukito transform and reveal your true form and Arrow, Water, Illusion, and Shield transform into your tangible forms!" Sakura yelled. Eriol's eyes widened. There were bursts of light come from all around him, but the brightest was coming from Sakura. She was summoning her staff and took out four cards. He was surrounded by a feeling that he knew in his past life. It felt so comforting and familiar. Sakura smiled softly at him. "Eriol-kun, they all missed you so much. We wanted to surprise you, but I suppose I took it too far. I thought you would've figured out that the magic used were the Cards you made in your past life."

"S-Sakura, you're the Card Mistress?" asked Eriol. "How did I not see this? Wait, you didn't take them out to use them."

"Yeah, that's right. I wanted to be able to call upon them without have to take out the staff or their cards. If there was a conflict, my moves would be camouflaged. Obviously, without using the staff, the power of the cards isn't as great," informed Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was angry and…"

"You needn't explain, I understand. And yes, you can still call me Sakura-chan."

"Wow, Sakura-chan, you've gotten stronger, way stronger. You hid your aura well and managed to put up a fake faint aura. Even when I hid my aura you were able to see right through it."

"That's because our auras tend to reach out to each other because you are my half-father."

"Really, you mean the other half of Clow Reed is reincarnated in your father?"

"Yeah, hey, why don't you come to my house tonight around 6 for dinner and we can discuss this a little further since lunch's almost over. You just have to feel for my aura. You can even see Kero again and meet your better half," teased Sakura. She called back the cards putting them in her pocket and Yue transformed back into Yukito.

"Hey, what do you mean by that? Anyways, that would be great. I'll be there. Why didn't I realize Tsukishiro-sensei was Yue? I did make him."

"Well, I did use an illusion to make him feel different to those who know him from his past. Just as a precaution to make sure no one figure's out whom he was before he or I let them." Sakura transformed the staff back into her key necklace and put it on. Eriol, Sakura and Yukito walked out of the forest and toward Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Eriol-san you will assist Sakura-san with all that she has missed," said Yukito loud enough for Syaoran and Tomoyo to hear. Eriol nodded and Yukito left.

"So, you guys talked for a long time just to catch Kinomoto up?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah, I helped demonstrate some of the stuff. Also, Sensei asked me to help Sakura-chan whenever she needed it," Eriol lied.

"But Sakura-chan is so good at magic, well at least elemental magic," stated Tomoyo.

"Well, to go into the higher levels I need to pass a test. That test has things you've learned this year and Yu… I mean Tsukishiro-sensei wanted to make sure that I knew everything you guys knew. He taught you things I haven't learned like… umm…" lied Sakura, racking her brain for an example.

"Umm…remember, making the earth form shapes, even though they were simple shapes. You never dealt with that right," covered Eriol. Sakura nodded vigorously.

"Alright, whatever you say," said Syaoran suspiciously and started to walk toward the school. "Well, class is about to start."

"Oh Sakura what class do you have next?" asked Tomoyo following Syaoran.

"I have Ancient History studies and Japanese class," Sakura answered walking beside Tomoyo.

"Aww, I don't have Japanese this term but do you have it with Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun. We all have Ancient History together, but it's rather boring," said Tomoyo.

"Really? Back at my old school, it was really interesting," said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, did you take any science courses?" asked Eriol from behind.

"Yeah, the credits from my school before are recognized here." Sakura entered the school building. "I'm going to my locker, meet you guys in class."

"Alright, see you in class, Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura waved in acknowledgement and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Read and Review 


	4. Class

**Chapter characters:**

Sakura Kinomoto – 17

Touya Kinomoto – 22

Tomoyo Daidouji – 17

Syaoran Li – 17

Eriol Hiiragizawa – 17

Koji Iguchi – 17 (My character)

Hiroshi-sensei – 29

**Chapter 4 – Class**

--- Ancient History Class ---

"Hey Sakura-chan, sit over here!" Tomoyo waved at Sakura.

"Kinomoto-san why don't you sit with us?" asked another student who had black eyes and blonde hair and also dressed indecently trying to show every bit of skin she could. Her aura was deep blue and seemed conceited. This girl's friends also dressed inappropriately and seemed like snobs.

"No thanks," Sakura answered and sat beside Syaoran where there was the empty seat.

"Great," mumbled Syaoran. Sakura sent him a glare which he chose to ignore. The bell rang and the teacher came in, she had black shining blue hair down to her waist and pale crystal blue eyes. The aura surrounding her was also pale blue and icy.

"Alright class, let's start this lesson. I see I have a new student, please stand up and introduce yourself," said the teacher.

"My name is Kinomoto, Sakura," said Sakura then she sat down.

"Welcome to the Eastern Academy for the Extraordinary and Elite. I'm your Ancient History teacher, Tanaka-sensei." Sakura nodded in acknowledgement. "Today we shall work on…"

--- End of Ancient History Class ---

"Wow Sakura-chan! You know so much, it's definitely more interesting than when Syaoran was saying all the answers. He always said it in a boring, monotonous way," said Tomoyo as they left the class and Sakura giggled.

"Hey, that's not true!" complained Syaoran.

"Yes it is. 'The answer is the Trojans were over confident and underestimated the lengths their enemy would go to seize their territory,'" imitated Tomoyo in a deep and monotonous voice. Eriol and Sakura laughed.

"You know Tomoyo-chan is right, she's always right," Eriol said as he squeezed Tomoyo's shoulders.

"Bye Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun have fun in Japanese. Syaoran show Sakura where she should meet us after school," said Tomoyo.

"Bye," Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran said at the same time. Sakura walked with Syaoran to Japanese class while Eriol and Tomoyo went to Physics class. Sakura and Syaoran reached their classroom and Sakura sat in front of him. The students would look at her and whisper. Sakura just rolled her eyes at this and looked out the window.

"Hey there Sakura-chan, are enjoying your time here?" asked Koji.

"Yeah, it's been interesting. You're Koji, right? From elemental class?" said Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remembered," he replied blushing. Syaoran glared at Koji, he didn't like this exchange between the two. Koji felt someone's glare and looked up at Syaoran. Almost immediately he backed of. "I guess I should be going."

"Don't be scared of Li-kun, he's harmless really. Just like a puppy," Sakura said smirking and looked back at Syaoran who growled.

"Alright everyone back to your seats! I see that everyone's here and we have a new student, Kinomoto, Sakura. Ah, I see you over there. I'm Hiroshi-sensei," introduced the teacher with a twinkle in his eyes. "We shall be doing an in class group project. I shall assign the groups and they shall be groups of three."

"Lena, Mica and Naoko, Chiharu, Manni and Izumi… Syaoran, Sakura, Koji and Meiling since there's one extra person. This project is about working together to present a short essay in front of the class by the end of class on one belief everyone in the group has and hand in the essay. Alright now get going everyone," said Hiroshi-sensei. Everyone slow walked to their assigned groups and sat together to discuss their topics.

"So, where should we start?" asked Sakura.

"Oh Syaoran-kun I believe in whatever you do. It's too bad I had cheerleading practice during lunch. We didn't get to be together," Meiling said in a syrupy voice. Syaoran and Sakura rolled their eyes and ignored her comment.

"Well, I believe that people shouldn't hurt each other," said Koji trying to break the ice.

"Who cares what you believe? It's too wimpy anyways," insulted Syaoran.

"Li-kun take that back! That's no way to treat another person you insensitive jerk," defended Sakura.

"Now you have a girl… no wait, your girlfriend defending you. Pathetic," said Syaoran.

"She's not my girlfriend! It's better to be defended by a girl then to harass others," glared Koji.

"This is enough! Let's start on this project. I think something everyone can believe in is that it is better to do something than to do nothing at all just because it seems useless. Then you'll be doing less than nothing," Sakura cut in. Both of them looked at her surprised. She had transitioned smoothly from arguing to doing something productive.

"Sakura-chan that is a good idea, we should get started," agreed Koji. Syaoran nodded in approval, while Meiling just glared at Sakura because Syaoran approved of her idea.

Sakura started to write while the others gave her ideas. Midway through the period, Syaoran decided to start writing a good copy even though the conclusion wasn't finished. Sakura definitely knew he was the hands on type.

--- End of Class ---

"Even if you believe in peace and do not want to be part of a conflict, you should still fight for your belief instead of just giving up. Others may have the same belief but are afraid to voice on their own. You don't need to be in the so called 'frontlines', but you can help indirectly. We believe it is better to do something no matter how useless it feels because it's doing less than nothing," concluded Sakura. The class clapped, they were captivated by the group's concept and words. It was quite convincing.

"Thank you," said Koji. Sakura handed the essay to the teacher and everyone sat down.

"No homework today since today's presentations was exceptional. Class is dismissed 5 minutes early today," said Hiroshi-sensei. Everyone cheered in happiness and left as fast as they could. "Sakura-san may I speak to you?"

"Sure." She walked to the teacher's desk.

"You did a very good job today and it's just your first day. I'm hoping to see more of that in the future," commented Hiroshi-sensei.

"I hope so too, your class is a lot of fun. Anyways, I should get going."

"That's too bad. Are you sure you don't need any catch up classes? I can do this for you after school," he insisted.

"Umm… no thanks, you've read my file. I was in the Li Institute back in Hong Kong, it goes by the same curriculum even the Japanese courses." She wondered why the teacher was acting so weird.

"Alright, I'll see you next class Sakura." Sakura nodded and left. As soon as she was out the door, she saw Syaoran and Meiling clinging onto his arm, he seemed to be waiting for her.

"Finally you're out. By the way what was that about?' asked Syaoran. Sakura was quite surprised to still see him there.

"Hiroshi-sensei just wanted to make sure that I was all caught up," replied Sakura. "So Li-san, how is the cheerleading squad doing?"

"It's doing fine thank you. Top 3 in Japan last year, sure to be number one at this year's nationals next month," said Meiling still glaring. "Come on Syaoran we should get going instead of wasting our time."

"Meiling, I have to show Kinomoto where to meet Tomoyo and Eriol. Otherwise Tomoyo will kill me," argued Syaoran. "Go on your own to your locker, you don't need my help."

"Syaoran-kun, come on don't be that way," complained Meiling.

"Meiling, get of me." Syaoran pulled his arm out of Meiling's grip and took Sakura's arm and ran down the hall with Meiling calling after him.

"Turn right here, my locker right at the corner," said Sakura. They stopped running and walked to her locker. "You really wanted to get away, huh?"

"Yeah, she can be so annoying and clingy. She can't seem to take a hint," Syaoran said shaking his head.

"Umm… you can let go of my arm," said Sakura with a small blush that crept up. Syaoran's face turned red almost immediately and threw her arm away making it hit the lockers. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Sorry," mumbled Syaoran turning away from her. Sakura took out the books from her bag she didn't need for homework and put in others she did. Once she finished Syaoran went to his locker and Sakura followed, it was just around down the hall. After he finished the bell rang it was 3:00pm and they walked to the front of the school where a Sakura tree was planted in the middle of a small garden. Most of the students were headed to the residence building.


	5. After School

**Chapter characters:  
**Sakura Kinomoto – 17  
Touya Kinomoto – 22  
Tomoyo Daidouji – 17  
Syaoran Li – 17  
Eriol Hiiragizawa – 17  
Keroberos (Kero) – many centuries  
Fujitaka Kinomoto – Early 40s

**Chapter 5 – After School**

"Wow, this garden is beautiful!" Sakura said spinning and taking in the atmosphere. She felt so relaxed and comfortable in this area. Syaoran watched her and couldn't help be drawn to her. He also noticed for the first time her aura was pink that held courage and power. It just outlined her like most of the auras of the students did, but it was unusual that she was quite knowledgeable and powerful. He had a greater aura than her it seemed, but she still beat him in class.

"Hey there you guys," said Tomoyo who was walking towards them with Eriol. "You guys want to head over to the ice parlour?"

"Sorry, got to get home since it's my turn to make dinner," excused Sakura and eyed Eriol slightly.

"That's too bad, what about you Syaoran?" asked Eriol.

"Umm, I have go practice," he said.

"Guess it's just me and my Eriol," smiled Tomoyo. They said their byes and left. Sakura and Syaoran left together since they were heading in the same directon. Syaoran had walked her home since it was on the way to the dojo. 'Boy, her house is huge!' he thought. Eriol and Tomoyo went to the ice cream parlour on a mini date.

"Eriol-kun isn't Sakura-chan so talented?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah, definitely," agreed Eriol. He fed Tomoyo some of the chocolate couple's sundae they ordered. Tomoyo smiled in approval. She then kissed him as a reward. Eriol deepened the kiss and brushed Tomoyo's cheek softly. It turned into a small make out session. Their lips parted for some air.

"If this is a mini date I can't wait for tonight," Tomoyo whispered. Eriol's eyes widened, he had forgotten they had a date that night and he had to meet Sakura for dinner. He moved away from her.

"About that, I can't make it," he said cringing.

"But, why not?" inquired Tomoyo, she was quite angry. Eriol never broke a date.

"I need to… umm… meet someone," said Eriol. It was true he had to meet someone, but he felt that if Tomoyo knew she would get suspicious and jealous.

"Who?" demanded Tomoyo.

"An old friend," vaguely responded Eriol but Tomoyo gave a darker glare, "please, Tomoyo-chan, forgive me."

He gave her the cutest puppy dog face possible. Her glare wavered then went away completely. "Fine I forgive you, but you owe me big time."

"Thank you so much Tomoyo-chan, you're the best," he said giving her a kiss.

"Hey that's not going to cover it," she complained.

"I'm sorry, really," he responded. They left the ice cream parlour an hour later. Eriol walked Tomoyo home and then got home quarter past five, did his homework quickly, got dressed and left for Sakura's house. He felt for her aura and found it. He knew she meant for him to find her. He drove to Sakura's house and parked on the street, then rang her doorbell. Sakura opened the door with a big smile on her face and gave him a quick hug.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of prying eyes watched Eriol entering the Kinomoto household. His eyes narrowed when he saw Sakura hug Eriol. The entrance closed and he disappeared into the vanishing point of the Kinomoto household.

"So, this is your home. It's the biggest in the area, you know? I thought Syaoran had the biggest house out over on Sherwood Street! That's where the wealthy westerners back in late 1800s lived. This place is huge, Tomoyo, Syaoran and I always walk by it on the way to the dojo," said Eriol nervously.

"Calm down Eriol-kun, no need to impress," giggled Sakura. "Dad and Touya won't be home for another 15 minutes. We got this place because it was big enough to house all the junk we have and had enough space for a recording room. It also had a big enough library to keep all of Dad books. Why don't you go to my room and talk to Kero-chan while I make sure supper isn't burnt. My room is the door on the 2nd floor on the left. It has cherry blossom petals painted on it."

"Sure," Eriol said heading up the stair. He spent most of the time reuniting with Kero and chatting about everything, from Sakura's past to Kero's pudding fetish which apparently lasted through the centauries.

"Sakura we're home!" said a voice unknown to him. He tensed up, could that be the other half of the reincarnation of Clow? 'What will he think of me? Would he think I'm stupid for transforming into a youth's body? Will think that I'm stupid and a disappointment for failing to help Sakura complete her tasks? Eriol calm down, you survived Syaoran's four sisters, you can survive Sakura's father,' thought Eriol. Kero watched Eriol's face change from carefree to panicked, to concerned, to composed. He shook his head, his former master is, for sure, weird.

"Hey Dad, I have a friend over and I want you to meet him," Sakura yelled from the kitchen. All of a sudden Sakura heard someone stomp up to her. She had forgotten Touya was with her dad. "Touya stop it. He's just a friend and already has a girlfriend and I have no interest at all in him."

Touya was content with the explanation she gave him and went to his room to change. Sakura finished the last dish for dinner and went up stairs to call Eriol down to eat. Everyone sat down and started to consume the food. She introduced Eriol to Touya and Fujitaka and vice-versa. When she told them about Eriol's past, Touya nearly choked on his food. It was hard to believe that theoretically half of his father was in a boy younger than him. The night went and discussions ranged widely. Kero had come down in the middle of dinner complaining Sakura was trying to starve him and then inhaled most of the food in front of him. Eriol left Sakura's house at around 8:30 that night with much information gained. Still some unanswered questions like how was Sakura able to transform the cards when it was his fate to help her and how didn't he know who Sakura was?


	6. Betrayal?

Been awhile, eh? School is killer and ideasare hard to come by.I decided to move the story along a little. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading. I'm happy I haven't got flamed yet, but now that I've said it I'm probably going to '

**Chapter characters:**

Sakura Kinomoto – 17  
Tomoyo Daidouji – 17  
Syaoran Li – 17  
Eriol Hiiragizawa – 17

**Chapter 6 – Betrayal?**

A week had past since Sakura came to the Eastern Academy for the Extraordinary and Elite and there were a few days until the Halloween Dance. Sakura had instantly raised the level of standard in many courses. Teachers and instructors were expecting more from their students. Most students stepped up to the task while those who lagged behind despised Sakura for making life more difficult. Sakura and Eriol spent more time together discussing many secrets and what the future holds. Tomoyo started to worry about him because Eriol had started breaking their dates regularly. He made up nonsense excuses about Nakuru or Spinel Sun needing him, or too much homework, or promised to do something already. He didn't even mention their plans for the Halloween Dance. Also, Sakura wasn't really around to vent her frustrations and feelings to.

"Syaoran-kun I need to talk to you," demanded Tomoyo as she dragged Syaoran outside the school to their normal lunch place right after elemental class at the beginning of lunch. Sakura and Eriol had once again disappeared as soon as the bell rang.

"Yeah, what is it Tomoyo? Surely you don't have to try to rip my arm off," said Syaoran, annoyed. She let go him and he stretched his arm to make sure the ligaments were unharmed.

"It's just that Eriol's been disappearing recently and acting weird. He keeps on breaking our dates. It's ever since Sakura came. I can't even talk to her or confront her about it 'because she's always disappears too. So I decided to tell you. I had to tell someone," unloaded Tomoyo in one breath.

"So I'm just a last resort?" he questioned lifting one eyebrow.

"No that's not what I mean. You know what I'm trying to say," replied Tomoyo agitated. There was a prolonged silence.

"Hey! I'm waiting for you to say 'it's nothing Tomoyo, you're just imagining things, it's probably just a coincidence'" complained Tomoyo.

"I'm not sure, 'cause the first day Kinomoto came you say Eriol broke off one of your dates and that very night, coming back from the dojo, I saw Eriol entering Kinomoto's mansion," he replied, still in deep thought. Tomoyo's jaw dropped, she didn't think this was the response she would get.

"Wait a minute, how do you know where Sakura lives?" inquired Tomoyo. Syaoran blushed at this inquiry.

"Well because, her house is on the way to dojo. I practically had to walk her home," he said trying to sound irritated. Tomoyo eyed him suspiciously, but it turned into a Cheshire cat smile. Syaoran turned away from her.

"Well we should go confront them," said Syaoran, trying to get Tomoyo focus off him.

"Yeah, but where would they be?" asked Tomoyo.

"Use your brain. Call Sakura and Eriol and have an emergency meeting at Penguin Park," Syaoran stated triumphantly.

"That's a good idea, but an emergency meeting?" doubted Tomoyo.

"Well it is an emergency if someone's trying to take Eriol away from you," responded Syaoran.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, let's get to the park and call them," decided Tomoyo. They walked to park and called Eriol, who was still at school working on his music, telling him to meet them at the park for an emergency. Then they called Sakura and she was at home. They told her to meet them at the park and gave her directions. Eriol arrived first.

"Hey, what's the big emergency? I came here ASAP, I was worried to death. You seemed so emotional on the phone," he said in between breaths.

"We're just waiting for one more person," Tomoyo said quietly. About 5 minutes later and an eternity of silence Sakura arrived.

"Hey guys! What's the big emergency? I don't sense any danger or anything…" Sakura trailed.

"Well, it's not that kind of emergency," stated Syaoran glaring.

"Then what happened…" asked Eriol.

"Why don't you tell me?" snapped Tomoyo, "Why do you two keep disappearing? It's almost a habit. I'm surprised that you two weren't together right now. During lunch I can't find either of you and Eriol, you keep cancelling our dates."

"Whoa, Tomoyo it isn't what you think. We're just friends. Eriol's just been helping me prepare," responded Sakura.

"Prepare for what? You're already the best in the school. You're even better than Eriol," rebutted Tomoyo.

"Listen it doesn't have anything to do with school. It's really delicate. Both of you will know very soon, everyone will," resolved Sakura.

"That's not good enough! We're your friends! WE should know about you before strangers do," cried Tomoyo. "Eriol I suppose if this secret is more important then we're over."

Sakura's and Eriol's eyes widened. This was too much. They never expected Tomoyo to react in that way. 'I suppose we have no choice,' Sakura told Eriol telepathically. Eriol replied with a 'are you sure' look. Sakura just nodded in response.

"Fine, but you can't tell another soul or you will suffer dire consequences. Not even your parents until I choose to reveal this secret," stated Sakura. She put up a shield and illusion to protect themselves from snoopers. Outsiders would only see the four of them talking about school. Tomoyo nodded in agreement while Syaoran didn't do anything.

"Li-kun if you do not agree then this isn't meant for your ears," she stated. Sakura was about force him to leave but Syaoran stopped her by agreeing to her terms. Eriol sighed heavily. He felt he should have been more careful especially with breaking those dates with Tomoyo. He believed he was very stupid.

"Well here goes nothing. I'm Sakura Kinomoto singer/actress extraordinaire and academically and athletically gifted. Also I'm, according to Eriol, the most powerful being to ever walk the earth," she stated simply, since she was forced to tell them she might as well give them all her impressive credentials. She never really showed off but for some reason she felt compelled to, like she had to impress them or rather Syaoran. Tomoyo's jaw dropped while Syaoran scoffed at the suggestion. "It's true, I'm the Card Mistress and if any of you have a problem with that you'll have to deal with it, I have no time for idiots."

"That can't be. I trained all my young life to become the Clow Master. I now find out that it's all gone to waste just because of some pathetic airhead. Eriol, you knew and didn't tell me! You knew how hard I worked, how I gave up my childhood just to prove I was worthy and capture the cards," Syaoran glared at Eriol, who just kept quiet and averted his gaze out of guilt. "Kinomoto I challenge you! I challenge you to a duel."

"I'd advise against such rash actions, and do not take out your anger out on Eriol. I told him not to tell anyone and he kept his word and integrity," disputed Sakura.

"What? Now lying to his girlfriend and best friend has some sort of honour?" scoffed Syaoran.

"No, as the reincarnation of Clow Reed and my half father, he has integrity. Is that not an unbreakable bond too?" she argued.

"He's your what? No, wait your going off topic. I challenged you and to not accept would mean you don't have a right to possess such powerful items."

"No matter what you do the cards will always be with me. For, I have transformed all of them into Sakura cards and they are directly connected with me and share my mind, heart and soul. They know exactly what I'm thinking, and feeling."

"We'll see about that, we shall duel tonight at midnight in this very park," he declared.

"I'm not sure you're ready for that," suggested Sakura.

"Shut up! I do not need you telling me what to do or judging me just because your some kind of big shot doesn't mean anything," yelled Syaoran. He glared at her harder, but Sakura's eye contact never wavered. She waved her hands in dismissal of him.

"Fine, if you want to crushed again that fine by me," she finished and took off the spell. She walked away from the park fuming at his ignorance.

"Syaoran I don't think that was the wisest move," started Eriol.

"Yeah, so? Nobody cares what you think. You betrayed our friendship," hissed Syaoran. Eriol's and Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? I didn't. Sakura is also a friend, my half daughter. It was her destiny to be the Card Mistress. Yes, you've spent your childhood training for something you couldn't achieve and as soon as I found out what they've taken away from you, I forced the elders to discontinue your training. They have known that another was meant to be the master but their greed was more important to them than your well being. Syaoran that's why you were sent to Tomoeda at the age of ten, to start a real life not the charade you were living before. I really care about you, maybe I should've told you but it was Sakura decision to inform whom she wants," explained Eriol. Syaoran's glare wavered and fell. Eriol had done much for him and no matter how annoying he was he always knew best.

"I understand and I'm just so, so angry, frustrated, humiliated. Mother always tried to get me to be friends with others, but I never listened. I just had my eyes on a sham of a goal," Syaoran said walking away from Tomoyo and Eriol. They both watched his retreating figure in dismay. Long after his figure disappeared a silence loomed over Tomoyo and Eriol. Both of them didn't know what to say.

"Tomoyo…"

"Eriol, you don't have to say anything. I'm sorry for doubting you. I should have had more faith in our relationship."

"No I should be sorry. I expected you to be alright with me disappearing. I shouldn't have lied. I f I couldn't tell you Sakura's secret I could've at least told you where I was. I'm not good enough for you, you deserve better," Eriol apologized.

"It doesn't matter who did what. And you are perfect for me, we belong together. Just, let's be more open and honest. Eriol I've missed you," Tomoyo cried. Eriol hugged her and wiped away her tears. They held each other until the sun started set. At that point Eriol walked Tomoyo home with his arm draped over her shoulders never wanting to let her go.

"It's been a heck of day," stated Eriol as they walked up to her doorstep.

"True and it hasn't even ended," she replied.

"Yeah, there's tonight. Syaoran's and Sakura's duel, I wish he could let go some other way. I know he's scarred for life because of his childhood but it would be nice to him act like child for once," Eriol sighed.

"I know what you mean Eriol-kun I wish for the same. Meeting him for the first time reminded me of meeting an adult even though we were only ten. I don't ever remember him truly relaxing," concurred Tomoyo. The two parted with a soft kiss and a gentle embrace.


	7. Barrier

AN: Thanks Cho Ling for the information. I did google it and it's pretty cool. I changed glaive to naginata. It kind of fits Sakura's personality. It emphasizes speed, precision and beautiful movement.

**Chapter characters:**

Sakura Kinomoto – 17  
Tomoyo Daidouji – 17  
Syaoran Li – 17  
Eriol Hiiragizawa – 17  
Kaho Mizuki (referred to as Kaho) – 28

**Chapter 7 – Barrier**

"Where is she?" questioned Syaoran impatiently. Eriol and Tomoyo were already at the park. "Did she chicken out? How weak."

"I didn't chicken out. I just forgot my way back here," she explained.

"Whatever, let's get this started," declared Syaoran.

"Are you sure you really want this?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Fine, magic or no magic?" she posed. His eyes narrowed, using weapons was his strong suit.

"No magic, use weapon of choice," he stated. He took out his orb that turned into a sword. She used her create card to make a naginata (AN: I think it's a long stick with a curved blade on the end. I think it's really cool, but then again do I know what cool is?).

"Eriol you better put up a shield up for you and Tomoyo just in case," Sakura suggested to Tomoyo and Eriol. The moved back and Eriol did as he was told. Syaoran got into combat possession while Sakura just stood up straight with her naginata covered behind her back. Syaoran started to circle around her slowly, yet she didn't even seem to acknowledge that. He was getting annoyed of her lack of acknowledgement. He decided to charge at her in a frontal attack. He slashed at her but all he got was air. His eyes widened, she had dodged it completely and stood in the same position. He whipped back around and charged at her again, this time he was quicker and she had to block using her glaive.

"Don't be so hasty," she said as she flung him off. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He charged at her again but instead of slashing at her, he tried to trip her off her feet. She immediately recognized his intentions and jumped out of the way. She uncovered her naginata in the air and when she landed behind him, it was against his neck. His eyes flashed with surprise and anger at the touch of the cold metal.

"Li, I just want to inform you I had the best teacher, the Fight Card. Also I took this fight extremely seriously otherwise it would've been dragged out in order to humour my opponent. You have much work to do if you destined to be the protector of the Cards," informed Sakura. She walked away from them, disappearing down the street. Then she suddenly stopped and turned around and walked toward them.

As she passed by them she whispered, "I was going the wrong way."

Tomoyo giggled and Eriol chuckled while Syaoran grunted in annoyance at her stupidity. When she was out of sight the air was filled with silence.

"Syaoran what are you going to do now?" asked Eriol. Syaoran looked away.

"I have to get strong," he said curtly and then leapt off into the distance.

"Tomoyo-chan, what should I do?" asked Eriol.

"I don't know but I think you should let things be for now," she answered. Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo and walked her home.

--- The Next Day ---

"Hi Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun," greeted Sakura.

"Morning Sakura," they replied.

"Where Li?" she asked.

"I don't know, he's not here yet," Tomoyo replied. The bell rang and he still wasn't in class. When the teacher was in the middle of attendance Syaoran came rushing in.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei," he apologized. The class was quite surprised at his tardiness.

"Hmm… Li since it's your first time I'll let it go. Don't let it happen again," Kaho said sternly. She finished the attendance and started a new lesson about related rates and optimization.

"Syaoran, why were you late?" asked Eriol.

"Woke up late," he shrugged. Everyone in earshot couldn't believe how nonchalant he was acting. He had never been late in his life. Class went on as normal, except Sakura didn't raise her hand for any of the answers and neither did Syaoran. The class was really confused, wonder what happened with the two, they seemed very lifeless.

--- End of Class ---

"Hey, what's up with you two?" questioned Tomoyo.

"I'm just tired Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura. Syaoran just grunted. Sakura suddenly grabbed his arm, "I need to talk to Syaoran for a bit."

Sakura dragged him all the way to the roof and then let go of him.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"There's something wrong. For you to come late to school even after the late night battle, I'm pretty sure that's unusual," said Sakura.

"It's none of your business if I come late or not," he replied.

"Think of the larger picture. "Normally" I'm a bundle of energy and you're always on time and ready to compete. Today was different. I think they've started already," said Sakura.

"Who they?" he asked.

"They're a group called Darkness. They are after me and the cards. They've already started to try to drain our power and plan to drain power from everyone here since the most of the exceptionally gifted beings are here at the moment. They probably tried to start slowly but since we are quite powerful draining a bit of power from us is actually a lot so we noticed the change more than the others did. I need your help Li. I need you to create a strong barrier while I create an even larger barrier. But while doing so I'm vulnerable. It won't take that much energy to keep the barrier up only creating is the problem. Can I count on you?" she asked. (AN: I know quite corny, eh? But I need something "big" to happen.) He processed the information slowly. He then started to debate mentally. He looked at her, she was staring right back at him with pleading eyes. "Please, I really need your help."

"Fine, on one condition: you come with me to the Halloween Dance, just so that I won't be stuck with Meiling for the night," he blurted out with a tinge of blush on his cheeks. 'What did I just do? I just asked out my worst enemy! What was I thinking? Did they drain my mental sanity too?' he thought.

"Ok, I'll go with you. Don't worry I'll tell everyone that I begged you to come with me. Because this is a big task I'm asking of you, it's going to drain a lot of energy from us both. Let's start now and I'll tell you to break your barrier," she said. Syaoran created somewhat large barrier, it was taking a lot out of him already. Sakura then pulled out her staff and shield card.

"Shield Card, release and dispel. Create a large barrier to protect everyone in this town from having their energy sapped. Draw your power from my light," she yelled. The card began to glow white then pale pink. A pale pink sphere of light grew and kept on growing larger. "Li take down your barrier now!"

He did what he was told and suddenly the ball of light expanded exponentially and engulfed the town. Only a pale pink glimmer that could be seen by powerful magicians surrounded the town. Sakura then fell to her knees, she had used much energy in that one command. Syaoran kneeled beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah, just I lost some energy. I'll be fine," she replied. The door to the school's roof burst open.

"Sakura, what happened? What was it that engulfed us? It came from here," asked Eriol with Tomoyo behind him.

"Don't worry Eriol-kun, I just shielded the town from getting their energy sapped plus I can detect if something foreign or evil is existing within the barrier," she said weakly.

"Sakura that takes too much energy," he stated. "It's really risky."

"I know that's where Syaoran helped. Plus it was needed or else they'll gain power from us and use it against us. Plus, once it's up it doesn't take that much energy."

"That makes sense. I mean we started discussing the possibilities but I didn't think they would start so soon. We barely started to talk about the possibility of this happening."

"I know, but I don't have the energy right now to discuss this. I need to go home and rest," she ended the conversation. She took out the transport card (AN: she created it). Touched with her staff and disappeared.

"Wow, she used a lot of energy and she had enough to use another card," Eriol commented. "Let's tell Li-sama what has happened and about her absence from school today."

"I hope she'll be alright for the dance, I have the cutest costume for her to wear," gushed Tomoyo. Syaoran and Eriol rolled their eyes.

"Did you ask her if she already had one and if you could make it for her?" asked Eriol.

"Damn, I thought I was forgetting something. I'll go after school and visit her and ask," determined Tomoyo. They went back inside the building, wondering how they'd tell Li Yelan or where to start and if she already knew.


	8. Halloween Night Part I

AN: Sorry for the late updates due toa bit of writer's block and exams combination. Does this seem like Harry Potter to you guys? I hope not. R&R.

**Chapter characters:**

Sakura Kinomoto – 17  
Tomoyo Daidouji – 17  
Syaoran Li – 17  
Eriol Hiiragizawa – 17

**Chapter 8 – Halloween Night Part I**

"Tomoyo-chan, are you sure this isn't too revealing?" Sakura asked.

"No, not at all," replied Tomoyo, who had just finished changing into her own costume.

"You know, just because I let you make my costume, you didn't need to make this revealing. I gave you a few inches and you ran a mile," complained Sakura. She turned away from the mirror and gave Tomoyo a glare. Tomoyo shrugged off her glare and started to do her own make up. She attempted to put make up on Sakura, but Sakura wouldn't let her. Sakura turned back to the mirror and grimaced. She was wearing a strapless dress made out of a base layer of white silk and a sheer layer of shimmering material. The top was figure hugging and felt really tight. From the waist down it flowed to the floor and had a slit from her thigh down the side. On her back were two translucent wings made out of sheer material, beads and a wire frame. Tomoyo had curled Sakura's hair and put some glitter in it.

"Sakura-chan here you go, these are the heels you'll wear," informed Tomoyo. She was holding out white heels, which had a criss-crossing strap on the front and a strap around the back. It had a little beading on it.

"Heels? No way. They are so uncomfortable," rejected Sakura as she backed out of the room and down the stairs toward the main entrance. Tomoyo grabbed her own heels too and chased after her.

"But those are the only shoes that go with that outfit," Tomoyo pouted. Sakura sighed, she was never going to win this battle. Once she got to the main entrance, she took shoes and held them in her hands, pouting at them. Tomoyo put her own heels, which was similar to Sakura's, over black fishnets. It went with her dark fairy costume. She was wearing a black dress with thin straps. The top was light grey was covered with black lace, black star and circle beads. The skirt was puffy and ended just below her knees. Sakura sat on a chair and put on her own heels.

"When are they coming? It's 18:45 already," Sakura complained.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, my Eriol has learned that he should never rush a lady. That's why they're a little late," answered Tomoyo with a grin. Sakura was slightly confused but just rolled her eyes. She dug into her purse and took out her cell phone and connected her headset to it. She then started to listen to music she had downloaded on to it. Five minutes had past and still the guys weren't there. Sakura started to get annoyed, she didn't like being late. She was always late as a child and teased for it. She stood up in annoyance but fell back down because she was off balanced. Tomoyo giggled and the bell rang, cutting her off. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey guys," she greeted the two men at the door.

"Sorry we're late. Traffic was killer for some reason," Eriol grinned.

"Well, you caused the traffic because you decided to drive 2km/h," retorted Syaoran.

"Tomoyo you look exquisite tonight," complimented Eriol as he walked into her home.

"You look quite dashing yourself," Tomoyo said as she gave him a kiss. He was dressed as a vampire (AN: not very creative, I know).

"Well, you did make this costume. Did you expect any less?" he questioned. She giggled in response.

"Did you guys forget about me?" Syaoran asked, he was blocked from entering.

"Yes, actually we did," laughed Eriol. Syaoran gritted his teeth. He walked in and looked around for Sakura.

"Guys, where is she?" he asked. Tomoyo and Eriol looked around. Sakura had disappeared. She walked back into the foyer eating an apple. Syaoran's mouth dropped open.

"There you are, Syaoran was getting worried his date had runaway at the sight of him," teased Eriol. Syaoran hadn't responded, instead he walked up to Sakura in awe.

"You look stunning," he said, still in a daze. Sakura tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"You look charming yourself," she smiled. He was dressed in a traditional Li-clan costume. "Come on let's go."

Sakura grabbed her purse and head out the door, with impressive balance. The others followed her lead. She got into the driver side of the car.

"Eriol, pass me the keys," she ordered. Eriol took the keys out of his pocket and threw it to her. "Now get in already."

"Can you drive a standard?" asked Eriol. She nodded in response. Syaoran got in the passenger side and Eriol and Tomoyo were in the back.

They got in the car, she then turned on the ignition, changed the gear and raced off toward the Li mansion.

"Shouldn't you slow down a bit?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura smirked and sped up. Tomoyo yelped in response. Sakura had driven them there in 6 minutes flat, whereas it would normally take 20 minutes from Tomoyo's home. She put the car in park, turned off the ignition and opened her door with a big grin on her.

"Aren't you guys going to get out?" she giggled. They were frozen in place. Slowly they got out. When the doors were closed, she locked the doors and threw the keys to Eriol who dropped them. She clapped her hands together. "Okay guys, snap out of it."

They shook their heads and the sudden noise and turned wide eyed to Sakura. Surprise still etched on their face. They started to walk. Tomoyo walked beside Sakura and Syaoran and Eriol walked ahead of the girls.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?" asked Tomoyo and Sakura smiled.

"Well, let's just say the night life in Hong Kong taught me a lot."

"You came from Hong Kong? What school?" asked Syaoran. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. 'Why is it so important?' she thought.

"I went to the Li Institute of Hong Kong, it doesn't have anything to do with magic. I was recommended to come here from Li-sama because of that," informed Sakura. She walked into Syaoran, who had stopped walking the instant Sakura said that. "Hey! Watch it, people are trying to walk!"

"You went to the Li Institute?" asked Syaoran turning around with surprise seemingly fixed on his face.

"Yeah, what's it to you? Oh yea, you're the next leader of the Li-Clan. What a pathetic leader, doesn't even know how to walk." Sakura rolled her eyes and walked around him. She hated it when people acted brainlessly. "To let you know, I was the top of the school in Hong Kong."

Tomoyo and Eriol also stopped and looked at Syaoran and raised an eyebrow, they were definitely impressed. They knew the Li Institute well, because it was the associated institute. The two schools competed for the highest marks in academics.

"Come on you guys, we'll be late for the dance," yelled Sakura. She had almost made it to the mansion. All of them ran to catch up with her.

"You mean you're the girl that keeps beating Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief.

"I guess, how am I supposed to know? I don't really pay attention to the rivalry the two schools have," she said casually. "You guys get off it. It's not that important anymore. I mean, don't I beat Syaoran now too? I thought we settled this sort of issue before."

"Yeah, but this means, you have beat him all this time," said Eriol.

"Well at one point I wasn't into my studies, or training. I was just enjoying life, but one day I, I changed and took life more seriously. Now it's time for the dance. This conversation will be continued later," she concluded. She walked through the threshold of the mansion and was greeted by the butler. Syaoran caught up with her and walked beside her in silence as they headed toward the main hall. As they entered, they gave their name to the announcer then descended down the stair. The hall was decorated in dark colours and the main lights were dimmed. There were only flashy dance lights to illuminate the dance floor and candles beside the staircase banisters and on the tables.

"Introducing, Kinomoto, Sakura and Li, Syaoran," he yelled. Everyone looked up at them and whispered. They were the two most desirable students in the school. Sakura and Syaoran walked down the stairs calmly as if no one was looking at them. They made their way quietly toward the head table where they were to sit. "Now introducing, Daidouji, Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa, Eriol."

"Syaoran! How come you're with her? You're supposed to be with me. Why did Aunty force you to come with some one so annoying?" Meiling complained in an annoying loud tone.

"Meiling, I was never supposed to come with you. Plus, Kinomoto asked me and I accepted," he lied. Sakura looked over at him and smirked.

"Why would you say yes?" she boiled.

"Because, she's the only one who had the guts to ask me," he made up.

"Well I asked you," she argued.

"No you assumed. You kept talking about your 'beautiful costume' and how we'd be the best dressed coupled. I told you I wasn't going with you," he scoffed.

"Humph, fine. If you get bored you can always dance with me," she sweetly said. She then glared at Sakura, and stomped off.

"Phew, I didn't think it was going to be so easy to get rid of her," he sighed.

"So, embarrassed about asking me," she teased.

"No, I just didn't want people to think that I actually like you," he blushed causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Really," she doubted.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you ask Syaoran-kun to dance?" whispered Tomoyo.

"What? Why would I want to dance with him?" she asked.

"Well, he is your date and plus you guys look so cute together. You can't deny me this wonderful opportunity to see the two cutest people in the world dance with each other," she replied with a puppy dog face.

"Somehow, I'll learn how to say no to that face," Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Syaoran, do you want to dance?" asked Sakura.

"Huh? Me? Uh, sure," he stuttered. They stood up and headed for the dance floor. The song suddenly changed to a slow piece. Sakura raised her eyebrows suspiciously at the timing of the song and looked back at Eriol, who was avoiding eye contact with her purposely. Her eyes narrowed, she'd get him back. She felt Syaoran stop, so she did the same. He turned and faced her. He nervously brought his hand up to rest on her waist, by this time his face had turned into a tomato. Sakura just smiled at the cuteness of his action, but then remember that "SHE DID NOT LIKE HIM". She took charge and placed one hand on his shoulder and took his free hand into her own. Before Syaoran knew what happened, Sakura was leading the dance while he just followed. Then realizing that he had just fallen into a role of submission that a woman was suppose to carry out, he took charge with no challenge from Sakura. She knew two people leading the same dance would just lead to embarrassment and trouble.

"So, you're finally out of your daze, huh?" she commented. He responded with a barely audible grunt. "If that is your only way of communicating, this will be a very boring dance. Imagine, being stuck with a partner that can't open his mouth."

"Well it's better than being with a partner that can't shut hers."

"Finally your first word, I'm so proud of you."

"Har har, where do you get your humour from? A skunk?"

"Well now that isn't being to nice to your date, who can reveal at anytime that you asked her out, in a very dorky manner might I add." His face turned red yet again.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," she smirked. He glared at her, but she shrugged it off easily. "My arm is getting kind of tired, I haven't danced formally in long time. Would you mind if I put it on your shoulder instead?"

"Sure," he stuttered, "but where do I put my hand?"

"Anywhere you want but preferable on my waist," she said indifferently. 'He sure is stiff for the being the so called most desirable male in the school and this song is way too long,' she thought. Sakura looked around the room and saw Eriol and Tomoyo with Cheshire cat smiles on their faces directed at her. She gave them a glare; oh, she would definitely get back at them for this. She turned her attention away from them, and realized that Syaoran was actually starting to loosen up and pulling her closer. She too relaxed and let him bring her closer. Even though her mind was telling her to back away slowly at least, her body wouldn't listen. She just seemed to melt in arms, especially when he had relaxed.

Syaoran, too, had felt the connection. His mind was telling him to push her away, but yet another case of mind-body coordination being replaced with heart-body coordination. Slowly his mind gave up this losing battle and let his body go. He still couldn't believe that he was dancing with his former enemy and rival. His body kept bring her closer as they danced, until finally he felt her head rest on his shoulder softly. A soft smile grew on face unconsciously.

"Syaoran, this feels nice," Sakura said softly, so only he could hear it. She couldn't believe what she just said, while he was also in disbelief of her comment. He felt her starting to move away and he didn't want her to.

"I know," he replied impulsively; his mind in even more disbelief. She relaxed again and melted back into his arms. The song was only now drawing to a close, but they still stayed in each others arms. The moment was slowly fading away, as was the connection. They released each other right at the end of song, but still maintained eye contact.


	9. Halloween Night Part II

Chapter characters:

Sakura Kinomoto – 17  
Tomoyo Daidouji – 17  
Syaoran Li – 17  
Eriol Hiiragizawa – 17  
Meiling Li – 17  
Yelan Li – Early 40s  
Koji Iguchi – 17 (My character)

Chapter 9 – Halloween Night Part II

"SYAORAN!" called a rather annoying voice. The couple's connection broke and they jumped apart. Afraid of what had just occurred. Sakura ran into the crowd and out of sight.

"Sakura," he called out, ready to chase after her. But he was prevented when someone clamped onto his arm and he nearly fell. "Meiling let go!"

"Syaoran, you have to dance with me now. I'll make you feel better. I mean having to dance with that loser must be dreadful. I saw the way she attached herself to you," said Meiling latching herself to him.

"I don't have to dance with you. Dancing with you is worse than dancing with Sakura. At least she doesn't try to deprive me of oxygen while dance. And Meiling, when are you going to get through your head that I don't like you. You are my cousin, I care about you since your family and that's the only way I'll ever care about you," he said, trying to soften the blow to Meiling at the end. Syaoran wanted to go after Sakura immediately. He knew that Meiling liked him ever since they were kids, but now it was getting annoying, especially since Sakura came to town. She couldn't understand that he didn't share these same feelings.

"What has that little wench done to you? Has she put you under a spell? You've never treated me like this before," she said.

"Meiling, why don't you just stop it?" he asked exasperated. "Why don't you listen for once?"

"Syaoran, I love you. Can't you see? Ever since we first met my love has grown, though at the beginning I thought I hated you. So, if my love for you has grown, you can grow to love me too. You promised to marry me if you didn't meet anyone and if I didn't meet anyone. How could promise me such a thing, if you didn't love me?' she cried. (AN: how many times can she say love 00.) He was flabbergasted, she was right. Why did he promise her something so serious, but he was young at the time.

"Meiling, when I promised to marry you I was so young and foolish. I didn't know what love was, in fact I didn't think love existed. Something has changed inside me, and I want to, I want to pursue love," he proclaimed. Meiling's eyes widened, she was in shock.

"You mean you think you love that, that loser? No, that can't be. She's not good enough for you. I won't give up, I'll show you that I'm better for you," she exclaimed stocking away.

Syaoran sighed and rubbed his hair in dissatisfaction. He looked up at the ceiling which was covered in translucent, shimmering violet material. He thought about what Meiling just said. Did he love her? Or was he just infatuated with her or attracted to her power. What made him say he wanted to pursue love? Did he really know what love is? This was the first time he felt that Meiling was speaking from the heart. Man, he had a lot to think about, this night turned out more complicated than he wanted. He needed to get off the dance floor, it was starting to get warm and he could think. He couldn't even remember which direction Sakura went off too. But now that wasn't as important as reflecting on the recent revelations about himself. He couldn't just let this continue, especially if it was just something temporary. I wouldn't be fair for him or her.

He went to the terrace for some fresh air and space to think. As he entered the terrace, he saw the most beautiful sight. The full moon was out and casting an iridescent glow on the landscape and the only other person on the terrace. The moonlight bounced off her soft curls and sparkling skin giving her an ethereal radiance. All his previous thoughts melted away.

"Sakura," he whispered. She turned around slowly.

"Li-kun," she replied.

"You really are an angel." She blushed at the compliment. He advanced toward her, his eyes still centred on hers. He encircled her with his arms and brought her close to him. She was intoxicated by just the sight of him and now he was so close, she wasn't sure if she could stand by herself anymore.

The moment was once again shattered. Except this time a drunken couple had entered the terrace rowdily. Sakura and Syaoran skipped apart, and both looked at the floor blushing.

"Yo! Li man, how's it going? Have ya had your first kiss yet," the guy slurred, he was on the football (soccer) team. Syaoran blushed even more and so did Sakura, but did that mean, Syaoran never kissed anyone before?

"Hey why don't we go in?" asked Sakura. Syaoran nodded in response. They went back into the hall leaving the drunken couple behind. An uncomfortable silence engulfed the two.

"Hi Sakura-chan," greeted a soft voice. Sakura and Syaoran stopped walking and looked at the person. Sakura smiled upon recognition.

"Koji-kun, is that you?" she asked. He was disguised has the Phantom of the Opera. "You look quite dashing in your costume."

"You look angelic yourself Sakura," he blushed. She smiled in response. "Say, would you like to dance Sakura, if that okay with you Li-san."

"Sure I'd love to dance with you and Syaoran-kun is fine with it, right?" she grinned, but Syaoran grunted in response. Koji took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and her right in his left palm. He placed his right hand on her waist and smiled at her nervously. Syaoran looked on with pure disgust on his face then returned to his seat sending glares Koji's way. Soon the dance was over and Sakura returned.

"Did you miss me?" she asked and he snorted in response. "Hey, if I'm going to be treated this way might as well go dance with Koji again."

"NO, don't. I…uh, I'm sorry, I guess," he trailed off at the end. Sakura raised an eyebrow, he's definitely changed. Syaoran and Sakura hadn't spoken for awhile after this exchange, they were both deep in thought about tonight. Half an hour had passed and they still didn't speak.

"Hey you guys, how's it going?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura and Syaoran looked up surprised.

"Fine," Sakura answered and Syaoran nodded in agreement. Suddenly Sakura smirked, she remembered that she still had to pay Eriol and Tomoyo back. They both saw her smirk and were afraid for their lives. She snapped her fingers behind her back. Two people unexpectedly appeared and they looked exactly like Tomoyo. Sakura used her magic to shuffle the Tomoyos.

"Now you have to guess which one is the real Tomoyo. If you guess wrong, well let's just hope that doesn't happen," Sakura smiled sweetly. Eriol looked at the threesome in front of him and bit his lips.

"Sakura, come on," he moaned.

"Come on Eriol, since you really care about Tomoyo it should be easy," she replied. Eriol looked back at them.

"Eriol, if you get this wrong I'm going to kill you, you better pick me," one of the Tomoyos said. 'That sound like something she'd say.'

"Eriol stop staring at another girl like that. Have you no shame? I'm your girlfriend. What's wrong with you and pick me!" another one ordered. 'That also sounded like Tomoyo! Damn it, well if those two sound like Tomoyo then the third one might be the real on.'

"Eriol, don't worry if you get it wrong, I'll still be there for you," the last one said softly. Eriol thought maybe she was the one since she was so supportive. "I'll be there for your funeral if you pick wrong!"

'Who is it?' he thought to himself. He scanned their auras but they were identical. Then their costumes, but nothing was out of place in their intricate outfits. They seemed to grow angrier by the second. 'I have to make my decision fast. I thought this dance was going to be relaxing and a good get away from studies. Sakura sure knows how to get revenge. I mean if I get this wrong I'll lose Tomoyo. Getting worked up like this is not my idea of relaxing. Hey, wait a minute. Their eyes, only one Tomoyo can have those eyes that I fell in love with, how simple.' Eriol looked at each Tomoyos' eyes and was captured by only one which was the second one.

"Darling, why don't we dance," Eriol asked. The two fake Tomoyos disappeared. Tomoyo ran to Eriol and hugged him.

"Damn, he got it right. Oh well, it was fun to watch him squirm," Sakura smiled. Syaoran smirked in response.

"It took you long enough!" Tomoyo suddenly said as she pushed Eriol away and turned away from him.

"I know honey, I was just overwhelmed and I didn't expect anything like this. You've got to believe me because I love you," Eriol grovelled. Tomoyo eyes widened and she turned around.

"That's the first time you told me you love me! I love you too Eriol," she cried as she ran back into his arms. Eriol just realised that it was the first time they admitted their love for each other.

"See, look at all I can accomplish. They admitted their feelings and in all the time you knew them Li, you couldn't," Sakura smirked. Syaoran just glared in response.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," said Eriol and Tomoyo as they headed back toward the dance floor.

"Oh yea, before I forget, Sakura Li-sama wanted to see you," Eriol informed. Sakura nodded in response, she knew tit was about revealing her identity. She got up and walked over to Yelan. Syaoran gaze on her was unwavering even with his friends' attempts to gain his attention. Eventually they gave up and went back to dancing. Yelan stood up, preparing to make an announcement.

"Attention guests, we have a very important announcement to make," Yelan said with a voice projecting throughout the hall. "Centuries ago a powerful magician pasted away and ever since the awesome powers of his order has never been seen. Many know that the Li-Clan is of his blood lineage, but none have even come close to possessing the tremendous powers of his level. Yes, I am talking about Clow Reed. The only other person that can possess that kind of power is the Clow Master.

"Now, it is time for me to introduce you all to the most powerful being to walk the planet. She posses power beyond those of Clow Reed and have transformed his cards into her own. Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto."

Everyone gasped and whispers ran wildly throughout the crowd. Sakura stepped forward as Yelan stepped back. She looked over the sea of student, who had shock and disbelief clearly written on their faces.

"Hello everyone, yes I am the card mistress and no you can't steal the cards away from me," she giggled, trying to break the ice. Everyone whispered once again but the information had started to sink in. "I have been the card mistress since I was 10 and for those who can't count, I have possessed the card for 7 years. I have come here to this academy not to learn, rather to improve the magical ability of all who study here.

"I also wish to instil a sense of urgency within you all. We are now facing an old innovated enemy. The enemy has lain dormant ever since Clow Reed's time since Clow Reed had only been able to seal him but not kill him. I'm here to prepare all of you and I wish for you all to take the academy much more seriously. Your marks aren't just on the line, your lives are. Yes this is a lot of information to process but you must process quickly because the enemy is near. I need everyone's help to defeat him. He has gathered a heavy following and a sole being can't defeat them all.

"I shall perform a song for you all. It's called 'Yesterday and Today'."

_Dear friends, so long_

_Wasurenai_

_Kurikaesu deai no naka_

_Chiisana kizuato o_

_Ryoute ni kakaeteru bokura_

_Samayou bakari_

_Kono hateshinai sekai o mitsumeru_

_Tabibito yo_

Everyone just watched her in awe. Her voice was so pure and could be heard throughout the hall. They felt as if they were in the presence of an angel. Sakura dressing as an angel also contributed to that atmosphere.

_It's so precious when you have good wishes_

_Open eyes & see inside of your heart_

_It's so precious when you have good wishes_

_Open eyes & see inside of your heart_

_Kodoku to yuu kane no ne ga_

_Inori ga kotoba o sasou_

_Sugisaru genjitsu to_

_Yasashiku ikizuku asu wa_

_Anata no subete_

_Yurusu deshou mayou koto wa nai_

_Arukidasou_

Couples started to come together on the dance floor and dance. People started to forget about they're worries and their belief in Sakura somehow grew. They believed that Sakura could guide them and protect them and in turn they could aid her in defeating this enemy.

_It's so precious when you have good wishes_

_Open eyes & see inside of your heart_

_It's so precious when you have good wishes_

_Open eyes & see inside of your heart_

_Samayou bakari_

_Hikari mezashi arukitsuzukeru_

_Tabibito yo_

_Itoshii tomo yo chikara nakushitemo_

_Kakenukeyou konna jidai o_

_Ai suru hito yo yagate tagai ni_

_Kono machi ni towa o sakasou_

_Soshite watashi wa itsu no hi ka mata_

_Utau darou tabidatsu no darou_

_La la la..._

Sakura trailed off at the end of the song. Everyone was still stuck in the moment even those who disliked her. One by one everyone snapped out of the trance they were in and started to clap. They felt like a huge load at been put back on them.

"Thank you," she said before she stepped away from the microphone. As the applause died down, Yelan stepped up to the microphone once again.

"Thank you Sakura for that inspirational song. Now, I shall announce the royal court of this Halloween Dance and they will have to dance with their royal counter parts if they have one. This was a popularity choice and couples may not end up dancing together. Inoue, Yukari shall announce the winners," Yelan informed and caused excited whispers to run through the crowd.

* * *

AN: I know the last part seemed predeictable 

Yesterday and Today by Do As Infinity (English Translation by Oasisheart3 (globemoon (dot) net))

_Dear friends, so long -- _

_I won't forget you._

_While the meetings go on and on,_

_We embrace the small scars with_

_Both hands._

_People going on journeys_

_Only loiter around, gazing at this_

_Unending world._

_It's so precious when you have good wishes --_

_Open your eyes and see inside of your heart._

_It's so precious when you have good wishes --_

_Open your eyes and see inside of your heart._

_The sound of the bells called "suffering"_

_Calls out the words of a prayer._

_The passing reality and_

_The gently sighing tomorrow are_

_Your everything._

_We are allowed (to be), don't you think, without confusion?_

_Let's start walking._

_It's so precious when you have good wishes --_

_Open your eyes and see inside of your heart._

_It's so precious when you have good wishes --_

_Open your eyes and see inside of your heart._

_People going on journeys_

_Only loiter around gazing at this_

_Unending world._

_My beloved companions, even though I lose power,_

_Let's run past this time period._

_The people that I love, before long,_

_Mutually shall we bloom in eternity in this city?_

_And then I, someday, again_

_I wonder if I will sing, I wonder if I'll go on a journey_

_La la la... _

Link: go to youtube (dot) com and search do as infinity yesterday and today


	10. Halloween Night Part III

Chapter characters:

Sakura Kinomoto – 17  
Tomoyo Daidouji – 17  
Syaoran Li – 17  
Eriol Hiiragizawa – 17  
Yelan Li – Early 40s  
Yang Mae – 17 (My character)

Chapter 10 – Halloween Night Part III

"The court jester is Yamazaki, Takashi," she stated and he went up and received his jester's hat and rod (with little clown head on top).

"The princess is Kinomoto, Sakura!" There was a mass collective intake of breath and a couple of people clapped which progressed to a polite applause. Everyone was quite shocked that she was not queen. Sakura walked to the stage and received her tiara and stood beside Takashi.

"The prince is Hiiragizawa, Eriol." Everyone clapped but they were still reserved. They expect Eriol to be prince but they were still in shock about Sakura. Eriol went up and got his crown and stood beside Sakura. He gently squeezed her shoulder to support her but she shrugged in return. She didn't care if she was queen or not, in fact she preferred not to be queen.

"Our king of the Halloween dance this year is… Li, Syaoran!" Every person cheered loudly, especially the girls. Every single girl who voted voted him as king. He went to the stage and accepted his crown and sword. He then turned and gave Sakura a confused look. She again shrugged and averted her eyes. He turned back around to face the crowd, he stood beside Yelan since the king and queen stand at the front of the stage.

"And finally the Queen of the Halloween dance as voted by you all is… Mae, Yang!" Yang screamed with excitement. She ran up to the stage and practically grabbed her crown and sceptre. She stood beside Syaoran and attached herself to his arm. His eyes narrowed with annoyance. Yang was popular, but it had gone down exponentially ever since Sakura came to the school, therefore it was peculiar for her to win.

"Now you may dance," Yukari stated as slow music started to play. Eriol took Sakura's hand a led her to the dance floor, while Kyoko dragged Syaoran there after leaving they're sceptre/sword behind. Takashi found Chiharu and started to dance with her. Sakura stopped dancing with Eriol halfway into the song and led him to Tomoyo and told them to dance. She left the main hall and slipped into one of the adjoining hallways. When Syaoran was with that girl, something deep down hurt. Syaoran's eyes didn't leave her until he couldn't see her anymore. He wanted to push Kyoko off, but she held on tight.

"Syaoran-kun, we should spend the rest of the night together. You know, since we're king and queen," Yang started seductively. "I mean, I've liked you for the longest time and this is the first time I've got to be close to you. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy me better than _her_."

"Oh god Mae, do you sell yourself to every man? This is not very attractive. I can't wait until this song is over," he replied coldly. She looked up at him, tears starting to sting her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was so cruel. But, she never let go of him, she was going to milk this dance as much as she could. She didn't rig the voting for nothing. Syaoran was surprised that she didn't run crying. Other couples started to dance and the song gradually ended. Syaoran pushed her off and went in search of Sakura. He went through the same door she did. He knew his house and this hallway led to a music room on one side and a library on the other. He tried to use his aura to scan for her but there was no trace of it. He had to figure it out. He decided to go to the library, since that's where he goes to hide.

He entered the library and scanned the area. Then went to the back where all the ancient books were stored. There he found Sakura sitting on the floor in the corner where he normally sat. She was reading one of the dusty books.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied but did not look up.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.

"I just wanted to get away. I felt crowed with all the attention," she responded.

"You're lying. I mean you're a world famous superstar and you sang that song solo in front of everyone. Don't give me that bullshit."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" She looked up at him.

"The truth," he replied.

"I can't tell you the truth," she smiled sadly. He was confused. 'I can't tell him. I can't get this close to someone, not at this juncture.' She got up and walked passed him. "I'm fine now, let's get back they'll miss their king."

"Sakura…I like you," he whispered. Sakura was so shocked to hear this. She stopped walking and turned around. Syaoran hoped she didn't hear him, but obviously she did. Now he hoped that she would say something. She was about to but didn't. She turned back around and continued walking to the hall. Syaoran's heart fell, for the first time he opened up but he was obviously rejected. He followed her back to the hall. 'Why wouldn't she say something? She probably doesn't like me at all. Did I misinterpret those signals she was clearly giving me? Or maybe she likes Koji better.' They entered back into the hall and sat back down in their seats.

"Hey guys, you came back in time for the food," Eriol said. Sakura just smiled softly in response.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Tomoyo.

"Nothing," Sakura answered. Tomoyo and Eriol gave each other knowing looks, something did happen.

"Alright, let's just eat," Syaoran stated. Everyone went to their seats (Eriol beside Tomoyo, Tomoyo beside Sakura and Sakura beside Syaoran). A shimmering gold light appeared and out of it the food did. Each person's plate contained their favourite appetizers. Eriol and Tomoyo lovingly fed each other little bites of the appetizers. While in contrast to this display of affection, Sakura ate without a glance at Syaoran while Syaoran stole a few peeks. Each course appeared individually, meaning once the person finished they'll get their next course.

"The last song of the night shall be played and it's dedicated to all the couples out there," a soft feminine voice stated. It was heard throughout the hall. Couple went to the dance floor, including Tomoyo and Eriol, and a soft slow song called "Tong Hua" by Guang Liang started to play. Many couples held each other tightly. Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran just sat in their seats. They didn't dare ask each other to dance, even if they wanted to. They were afraid of the consequences of dancing with each other. As the song came to a close everyone started to leave the hall. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other slightly.

"Wow, that was a great night," Tomoyo said as she and Eriol came back to collect their stuff.

"Yeah," sighed Sakura. "Let's go."

"Alright, but I'm driving this time, there's no way I'm going to get into an accident after this perfect night," declared Eriol. Everyone got up and walked to the main doors. They went the way they came and got into the car with Sakura and Syaoran in the back and Tomoyo and Eriol in the front. It was a tension filled ride but Eriol and Tomoyo were too caught up in their world to notice, while Sakura and Syaoran just stared out their own windows.

The first to be dropped off was Sakura and with a little encouragement of Tomoyo and Eriol, Syaoran walked her to her door. They didn't say a word until they got on the porch.

"I had a really good time," Sakura irked out. Syaoran gave her a strained smile. He then impulsively kissed her softly on her cheek. Everyone including Syaoran was quite stunned by this sudden romantic gesture. It so sweet and soft, no one expected this from Syaoran especially Sakura. She had treated him quite awfully after he had admitted that he like her. Syaoran headed back into the car and Sakura went into her house. When she closed the door she leaned against it and started to cry quietly to herself. 'I did the right thing tonight. I can't get involved with someone at this time. He could be targeted and used against me. He'll be used against me. But, my heart still hurts. The look in Syaoran's eyes and the diminished vitality of his aura when I didn't say anything makes me feel as if it wasn't worth it. What am I to do?"

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran left and with issues still unresolved, the night ends.

* * *

Tong Hua by Guang Liang

Link: go to youtube (dot) com and search Tong Hua by Guang Liang


	11. The Weirdest Twist

**Chapter characters:**  
Sakura Kinomoto – 17  
Tomoyo Daidouji – 17  
Syaoran Li – 17  
Eriol Hiiragizawa – 17  
Meiling Li – 17  
Yukito Tsukishiro – looks 22  
Lee-Hom Wang – 26 (Famous Chinese Singer. Made him younger then he really is.)  
Koji Iguchi – 17 (My character)

**Chapter 11 – The Weirdest Twist**

Sakura dried her tears, she didn't want to bump into her family and have them worry about her. She was going to head to bed right away.

"Sakura, you have a visitor tonight," Sakura's father called out as she passed by the living room, about to climb up stairs. Her eyebrows creased in curiosity. She walked backward then leaned back and peaked into the living room. Her eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wang, Lee-Hom what are you doing here?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Is that how I am greeted when I come to see you, maybe I should just go," Lee-Hom answered.

"No,no that's not what I meant. You know it. I just mean I'm so surprised to see you. I'm so glad. This day just got miles better, big brother," Sakura ran and hugged him, "I'm so happy you're here."

Lee-Hom widened his eyes, her actions were quite sudden. Sakura started to cry softly.

"It's okay little sister. I'm here everything will be better now," he said embracing her softly. Fujitaka smiled at display of affection from the two extremely close friends. He left the room quietly and went to his room.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked. Sakura's tears died down and softly started to hiccup.

"At school, there is this guy. I think I…I don't know. I'm not sure," she sniffed.

"Did he reject you? You told him how you felt and he rejected you? That jerk, I swear to god I will find this guy and break-"

"It's like not that at all. He told me how he felt. I wanted to return his feelings so badly. But I'm not sure if I do feel the same way or if I'm in the right situation to do so. I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle it if something happened to him. I don't know what I truly feel for him."

"Sakura, what can possibly happen to him?"

"Stuff…," she started weep again. She didn't want to reveal her magical background.

"Sakura, it's okay. You don't have to tell me. But how you feel is normal, when you care about someone. You don't have to decide how you feel right away. In fact if you don't like him it's okay and if you do that's okay too. It's for you to decide and find out in time. Sakura I can tell it's a very stressful time for you right now. Just give yourself some space and focus on what is important right now. I'm sure if this guy cares for you, he'll understand and will wait for your answer. But if you need me, I'll be here for you. I'm actually staying in Japan for the next few months." Sakura looked up at him and smiled, she couldn't believe it. He was staying here. She could always be completely honest with him with this type pf situation, not that she couldn't be with Touya. But with Touya, anytime she mentions a guy, his mind gets clouded and stops listening and natural instincts of protecting his baby sister kicks in. Sakura started to feel warm and a blush crept up on her face. She looked away and couldn't help but smile. She felt really safe. She realized that she was still hugging him for the past 10 minutes and let go.

"Sorry, and thank you for comforting me," she said and bowed slightly.

"You never have to thank Sakura. I glad to be here for you. I want to be able to support you," he smiled and Sakura nodded.

"We better get to sleep, no?" she asked. "Are you staying here?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, it's pretty late and I'm feeling exhausted from travelling," he replied. Sakura smiled and nodded. She motioned for him to follow her as she led him to a room he could stay in. She left his room and couldn't help but smile.

Sakura walked to her room, went to the washroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and changed into her night gown and went to sleep. This day wasn't as bad as she thought it was. If it wasn't for Lee-Hom, it could've been worse, way worse. She smiled as she went to sleep.

From the door way, Lee-Hom smiled. He was glad he could cheer her up. His smile faded, she cared for another guy. He wanted to be the one she cared for but instead it was another. He still had a chance, she wasn't sure of her feelings, so perhaps he could still court her. Convince her he was the right man for her.

--- Next Day ---

"Hi, everyone!" Sakura brightly greeted her classmates. She interacted with the whole class, asking how everyone was doing and what they were up to as she made her way to her seat. She even signed a few autographs without being solicited to do so. As she sat down her friends stared at her as if she was crazy. She would never sign autographs, at least voluntarily. She also seemed a bit out of it, as if she was in a daze.

"Hey Sakura what's up with you? You seemed to have woken up on the right side of the bed this morning," Tomoyo inquired.

"Oh nothing, I'm just in a good mood is all," she smiled before slowly slipping into a seemingly blissful daydream. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other with a bit of concern. Class begin shortly after and Syaoran didn't have any obstacles in answering all the questions the teacher presented and succeeded in gaining the teachers favour for the first time since Sakura enrolled in the academy. Sakura was busy daydreaming and smiling, it was almost as if she was a different person.

Syaoran now knew that she definitely didn't have any romantic feelings toward him. She seemed to be perfectly okay today. He felt his heart break even more. He had finally opened up, to only be rejected. He hid his emotions under the guise of his normal cold exterior. He was now determined forget about his feelings for Sakura, he wasn't going to pine after her. He wasn't weak. His emotions were getting in his way of achieving higher power.

--- End of Class ---

Sakura was still sitting in her seat looking at the windows even after everyone, but Tomoyo and Eriol, had left. Syaoran didn't stay and talk to Sakura, but he was still concerned at her absent mindedness. He was hurting even more by the fact that Sakura just kept smiling and giggled under her breath.

"Sakura what's up with you today?" Tomoyo asked as she shook Sakura a bit, she had been trying to get her attention for the past minute. Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked at them and smiled.

"Nothing, I told you," Sakura replied.

"I've never seen you like this."

"Well, I'm just in a very good mood. Since when has that been a crime?"

"Sakura that's not what I meant. I'm just looking out for you. What put you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy, alright," Sakura walked out the class leaving Eriol and Tomoyo to wonder.

--- Next Class ---

"Alright class, everyone please find a partner!" hollered Yukito. Sakura just stood around, yet again staring of into space.

"Ano, Sakura would you like to be my partner," Koji softly asked. She hadn't heard but just looked at him and smiled. He took it as a yes. He took her hand lead her to a red circle, the action had taken her out of her daydream. Syaoran watched this whole process with jealousy, he was stuck being partners with Meiling.

"Okay everyone, we are going to work on each of your strongest magical abilities. Also this will prepare you for the final exam and the next level of magical you will attain once you pass this course. As you know, from the next level on, all of you will be especially taught in the discipline you are strongest. I have observed you for more than ½ a year. With the knowledge I've gathered I will come around and ask you to battle your partner using techniques of your strongest ability," Yukito instructed the class. Yukito went around the class, some of the girls tried to flirt with Yukito but only to be ignored by a cutely oblivious Yukito. He had realized many year before the only way to get out of this situation unscathed was to act oblivious.

"Meiling, your strongest area is fire. Fire is the easiest to channel your rage into. It reflects your personality and would be your strongest ally," Yukito told Meiling. She wasn't too pleased to hear him describe her as an angry person. She was misunderstood by the world. No one understood her and she couldn't possibly ruin her reputation by confiding this information with someone.

"The strongest ability you have Syaoran is elemental magic. You seem to be at ease with all the elements, even though people should normally focus on one element. You should use all the elements and use them to compliment each other," said Yukito. Syaoran nodded in response. He actually expected this response, ever since he was a child he was told that he was strongest in using elemental magic.

"Well I have to say Tomoyo, you aren't very strong in offensive magic. Rather you are strongest in healing. But in this class you need to fight, your strongest abilities are defensive using illusions and summoning spells," he smiled. Tomoyo knew the defence was her best offence.

"Eriol, you know what you are strongest at. I don't need to tell you right?" was all he told Eriol. Eriol just smiled, Yue never liked telling him what to do, just never seemed to be comfortable with that.

"Hmm…Koji it was tough, but I deciphered your strongest ability are associated with Wind. I've notice you are best with attacks that are small but powerful like using the wind to slice an object. Do you understand?" Yukito asked Koji. Koji nodded in response. 'Great I get the "small and powerful while almighty Li Syaoran gets "you're the best at all the elements". I'll show them,' he thought.

"Sakura, you're strongest when you use magic that draw their powers from the stars. But I think you still lack the concentration to use everything to their best ability," he told the Mistress of the Card. She looked at him and smiled. Yukito's eyebrow creased in concentration, confused at her response. "Are you okay Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded. Yukito could help but feel like he was talking to a zombie.

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo observed this exchange between Sakura and Yukito. They were shocked at her response to Yukito. Sakura was normally very warm and friendly toward him. They could normally feel an unbreakable bond between the two and their auras would mingle, but today it seemed like they were strangers. Something was definitely wrong.

"Eriol, something's wrong with Sakura and we need to fix. I want my Sakura back to normal," said Tomoyo.

"I agree, this isn't the Sakura we know," Eriol replied. Eriol made eye contact with Syaoran and Syaoran knew exactly what he was thinking and nodded.

The class commenced their one-on-one battles with each other. Sakura wasn't even paying attention to the fact Koji was much weaker than she was. She used too much force against him and nearly took him out in three moves. She couldn't only because Yukito interfered and saved Koji. The entire class was afraid of Sakura's massive show of power. The look on Koji face seemed to snap Sakura out of her reverie. She tried to reach out to him only to be rejected as he flinched. Her eyes widen, what had she done to him? He had been so kind and considerate and she attacked him viciously.

"I'm sorry Koji, I don't know what happened. Please forgive me. What can I do for you?" she asked desperately.

"N…nothing, just stay away from me," he stammered. Sakura looked down at the ground, then back at Koji before bolting out of the class. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo ran after her. Eriol used an illusion to confuse Sakura and help them catch up to her.

"Sakura, what's wrong? What happened?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know. I have no idea what came over me. This entire morning has been a blur," she cried. She slowly dropped to the floor and cried. She was embraced by Tomoyo. "Aren't you scared of me?"

"I could never be scared of my Sakura. That definitely wasn't you this morning," Tomoyo smiled softly.

"Sakura!" some called out. The four of them looked up and at the owner of the voice. Three of them were in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked the newcomer.


	12. Surprises

Sakura Kinomoto – 17  
Touya Kinomoto – 22  
Tomoyo Daidouji – 17  
Syaoran Li – 17  
Eriol Hiiragizawa – 17  
Yukito Tsukishiro (referred to as Yukito) / Yue – many centuries (but looks 22)  
Lee-Hom Wang – 26 (Famous Chinese Singer. Made him younger then he really is.)  
Koji Iguchi – 17 (My character)

**Chapter 12 – Surprises**

"I just wanted to see where you went to school and how people here treat you," he smiled. Sakura blushed, he was concerned for her.

"Lee-Hom, meet the finest friends anyone can have. Even though I've only known them for little while, they are the best," Sakura proclaimed. She got off the floor and smiled. "This beauty is Daidouji Tomoyo and the navy-haired beau is her boyfriend, Hiiragizawa Eriol. And the other guy is Li Syaoran. Everyone meet my best friend ever since I got into show biz, Wang, Lee-Hom."

Syaoran glared at him. He couldn't believe Sakura was friends with such an attractive celebrity, let alone best friends. He watched her as she went and hugged him. He just wanted to pulverize Lee-Hom.

"Hi everyone, it's nice to meet Sakura's good friends. If you don't mind, I think I'll take Sakura out," Lee-Hom said as he started to lead her out of the academy.

"No wait, she still has to finish her classes," Tomoyo protested.

"I'm sure she doesn't have to attend them. Plus as her friends, I'm sure you're willing to give her anything she missed and let her spend time with a long time friend," he smiled. Syaoran growled, man did he want to take down this cocky idiot. He was about to burst but then he felt slight pressure on his shoulder, he looked to his side. Eriol had put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Eriol shook his head and mouthed, "let them go."

Syaoran glared at the twosome and walked away. Sakura couldn't help but feel hurt by his cold brush-off. She felt Lee-Hom squeeze her shoulder and got over that feeling fast. She blushed, she was starting to feel flustered and self-conscious around.

"I can't go Lee-Hom, I have school. I can't miss it," Sakura said softly. She turned around and looked up at his face. School was really important, she made sure no matter how busy her schedule was she would still attend it.

"Sakura, I don't get to spend time with you. I'm not here forever, though I wish I was."

"I know that, we have 6 months. We can spend time together after school. I just can't miss school when I'm able to attend school."

"Why?"

"Do you need a reason? Do you think I wouldn't hang out with you without a good reason?"

"No…"

"Then just let me do what I have to do," smiled Sakura. 'Why couldn't I just tell him the reason why? It's just a stupid promise I made. Nothing important, well I did make it to Mom. And she is the strongest person…er ghost that I'm bonded to. I like Lee-Hom, but what's stopping me from revealing my whole self? It's even more troubling that I can't tell him I have magic and I'm the cardmistress. I mean I want to, I think I'm starting to like him. Being away from him made me realize how much I've missed him.'

"Alright Sakura, it's fine. I shouldn't make you do something you don't want to. Obviously school is important to you. I guess there are some things I don't know about you," he smiled back at her breaking her out of her train of thought.. Sakura cringed when he said the last sentence but forced a smile on her face before heading off to class.

Sakura entered her class, it was deadly quiet and everyone stared at her. She saw Koji, sitting by himself on the ground.

"Koji, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I wasn't concentrating properly and I was completely out of control. I even scared myself, I just don't know what happen. Please forgive me and let me heal you. You shouldn't have to hurt for my mistakes," Sakura nearly started crying. Koji could tell she was genuine; she didn't just want to clear her name. Koji hesitated and looked to Yukito who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Sakura, it's okay. I believe you, I believe that you didn't want to hurt me," Koji smiled. Sakura walked over him and gave him a hug and he blushed, of course. She let go of him and then started to heal him. Syaoran just watched in jealousy. Why couldn't she treat him like that? Was everyone except him special? He looked away from everyone, tears stinging his eyes, but he blinked them back and looked back in Sakura's direction. Eriol looked at Syaoran with concern. He could tell this was hurting him, slowly eating away at his heart which diminished the brilliance of his aura.

"Okay class, well since we have been disrupted for a fair bit of our time you all shall need to practice on your own time and get stronger. I will test everyone on Monday. See how far you have all gone. I will have mini-tests every 3-4 days to analyze the progress you have made. Class is dismissed!" Yukito ended class five minutes early. He went to Sakura, wanting to ensure she was alright.

"Sakura are you alright? What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I'm alright Tsukishiro-sensei, I don't know why I hurt Koji so badly. I don't understand why I couldn't control myself," she cried. She started to cry, Yukito embraced her softly and stared stroking her back to calm her.

"Sakura you need to stop crying. You're seventeen years old; you need to start acting like it even in tough situations. You are the cardmistress and this is not helping," he stated, or rather Yue stated. Sakura looked up at him and nodded, he was right. She needed to grow up, if she was going to lead the victory over the darkness, she would need to get stronger. She stopped crying and let go of Yukito.

"Thank you Yukito. I'm acting like a child in trouble and hoping someone could bail me out. Do you think right now we could all have a brainstorm session? See what happened to make me lose my concentration when I fought with Koji. Is it okay if you skipped your Choir practice today Tomoyo? I will have to miss the first day of football (soccer) tryouts today to try to join the varsity team. Maybe I can talk to the coach today after classes. Eriol, you'll need to miss it too, can you? I wish I could figure this out on my own, but I can't," Sakura requested. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and smirked.

"I think we need to include Syaoran in this. He is really strong in analysis, definitely better than you Sakura," replied Eriol.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!!"

"Well you're much too innocent and nice to think of all the possibilities. You don't leave much room for error and all your moves are quite personal. You don't look at the whole picture. Remember when you and Eriol were spending too much time together. You didn't think I would notice." Sakura nodded in response, they were right.

"Can't you get him? He's been in a foul mood today," Sakura groaned. They both shook their heads.

"You have to do it Sakura, we'll wait for you here and brainstorm with Tsukishiro-sensei in the meanwhile," smiled Tomoyo. Sakura cursed under her breath as she closed the door. Sakura sighed and concentrated on where Syaoran was. She could feel his aura which was faint, Syaoran had put effort into hiding his aura. Sakura used the dash card to get to him in record time. He was sitting in the Sakura tree where they normally hung out during lunch. Sakura looked up at him from the ground.

"Oi Li, get down here!" Sakura yelled. Her sudden outburst surprised Li, he didn't even sense her approach. This sent him off balance and he fell, only to land on Sakura, their face merely millimetres apart. Sakura's eyes widened at their proximity, but couldn't help but feel so safe. He felt like kissing her right then and there, but he didn't. He shook himself out of his daze and practically jumped off Sakura. Sakura lifted herself off the ground slowly. 'First I was rejected, but then putting me in a situation like that, it's almost unbearable. Is fate toying with me? Always holding Sakura at arms length away from me?'

Sakura was confused. 'I thought I was starting to like Lee Hom, but why do I feel this way about Li. What's wrong with me? I can't get involved, that's right not with Li and not with Lee Hom. These feelings, they don't mean anything. But still…'

Syaoran cleared his throat bring Sakura back to reality. He shot her look to say 'What do you want?'

"Uh um, Li do you think you could help me? It doesn't seem like you're helping with the football tryouts. I would really appreciate it if you could," Sakura blushed harder. Syaoran's eyes widened, he forgot about the football tryouts. There was no point going now though. Syaoran just nodded mutely and a soft blush appeared on his cheeks. They walked in silence to Yukito's classroom.

"Sakura, we came up with a theory. You've been acting strange lately, we're thinking they have somehow infiltrated your barrier using some kind of host. They used a body of someone with a good aura for transportation. Once they are inside they are using some sort of spell to effect your judgement. We also figure that since the Darkness is a group, they might have taken more than one host or they are planning to break your barrier from the inside," Eriol asserted as soon as they came in. Both Syaoran and Sakura were astounded by their theory. The group had come up with a plausible theory while they were wasting their time outside.

"Why did you need my help if you could come up with that theory all on your own?" questioned Syaoran. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at him evilly and he looked away blushing remembering what happened with Sakura.

"Li, don't be so rude. They came up with a great theory. You should be encouraging them," Sakura scolded Syaoran as if he was a child. Syaoran just glared back at her and crossed his arms. Tomoyo, Eriol and Yukito couldn't help but break into laughter. Syaoran and Sakura looked at them quizzically.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Syaoran demanded.

"N-nothing, it's just that you guys seem so cute. You guys should see yourselves, it's like a cute movie," Tomoyo replied eventually. Syaoran blushed and turned to hide his embarrassment. Sakura smiled at them, and joined in. Syaoran looked at her in surprise. He couldn't understand why she was laughing.

"Li, you know the saying, if you can't beat them, join them? I think it fits now," Sakura said smiling. The trio had stopped laughing. "They stopped laughing; see how effective it is when you can laugh at yourself. They can't laugh at you if you aren't affected by what they said."

"Aw, Sakura you're no fun," Eriol complained.

"Alright enough of this, we have to find a way to stop the Darkness," Yukito broke up their conversation. They went into deep thought try to formulate plausible plans. They then started discussing certain possibilities and weighing the outcomes. They final came up with first course of action.

"Okay first we need to identify the hosts. The Darkness won't release their hosts just yet. I'm guessing they want to weaken Sakura a bit more before they do so. It won't be an easy task to find them. We need to also decide what course of action we should take should we find a host. Also we need to find a way to extract the members of the Darkness from their hosts with out harming the host. Eriol with your experience, well Clow Reed's experiences, you will most likely be able find the last bit of information the easiest. Everyone else needs to start search for the Darkness," Yukito summed up their discussion. Lunch had finished and the day was halfway done. For the group it felt like the longest day they ever had, they also felt suspicious of every person they walked by. They were tense and unable relax. Realizing the true magnitude of the problem dampened their spirits.

AN:

I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you didn't, tell me why. Hehe thanks. Sorry for taken so long.


	13. Relief? Or Not…

Sakura Kinomoto – 17  
Tomoyo Daidouji – 17  
Syaoran Li – 17  
Eriol Hiiragizawa – 17  
Lee-Hom Wang – 26 (Famous Chinese Singer. Made him younger then he really is.)

**Chapter 13 – Relief? Or Not…**

"No! Stop, I won't let you hurt him," Sakura yelled.

"Sakura get out of the way. He's not the person you knew," Eriol claimed.

"Believe us, we've been doing research and the only conclusion that we've come to is that Lee-Hom is a host," stated Tomoyo.

"No he isn't. He's my friend and I can't allow you to hurt him," Sakura proclaimed. She positioned herself in a fighting stance in front of Lee-Hom who was unconscious on the floor. "If you want to get to him you'll have to get through me."

"You know that's impossible Sakura. We would never hurt you. Can't you see, ever since he's come to Tomoeda, you've been acting weird. You've been even more ditzy than usual," said Syaoran. Sakura wavered slightly, he sounded so genuine.

"I can't allow you to touch him. He's the only great friend I have ever since I went into show business. He's taken care of me and ensured that nothing happened to me. I just can't let you guys hurt him," Sakura cried out slightly.

"Listen Sakura, if Lee-Hom is the host of a member of Darkness then he will be freed from the evil and if he isn't a host then nothing will happen to him. I've done some research and found that members of the Darkness are weakest when carried in a host," Eriol cooed. Sakura stared into his eyes, she couldn't see a hint of deceit. Sakura nodded her head slightly. Her fists became unclenched and dropped to side. Eriol quickly rushed passed her and started the procedure for the test. Tomoyo followed and sat beside him, trying to help him as he quickly completed the intricate steps that were needed. He needed to complete the test before Lee-Hom woke up. Sakura watched intently as Eriol worked.

"Sakura, trust Eriol. He would never do something to hurt you. After all he nearly sacrificed his relationship with Tomoyo for you," Syaoran stated. Sakura gasped, she was surprised that he was standing right beside her.

"I know you're right. But I couldn't take it if something happened to him because of me." Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Syaoran looked at her wistfully, 'Why can't she care about me that way? Stop it, stop it Syaoran. Snap out of it. She doesn't like you, just accept it. Stop being a baby about it.'

"Have a little faith Sakura," Tomoyo repeated what Syaoran said. Sakura nodded slightly, blinking back her tears. Eriol finished the preparations he needed to start his chant. There were four candles around Lee-Hom. They were above his head, below his feet and beside his hands. Eriol place two petals of a white rose over Lee-Hom's eyes. Tomoyo scattered some more rose petal around Lee-Hom.

"Roses of purity, cleanse this soul of all that ails him, sun illuminate the path away from the night and into the day. Light descending from the heavens destroy doth possess," Eriol chanted. A bright light engulfed them all, blinding them. Everything they saw was white.

"The key that holds the power of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, commands thee under convert. Release! Dark card Release," Sakura chanted. The light disappeared, but it took them time to regain their vision.

"What was that?" Tomoyo questioned.

"I don't know, is everyone alright?" Eriol asked.

"I guess," answered Syaoran.

"I don't think Lee-Hom is a host," Sakura stated.

"How do you know? We were all disoriented for a few moments there," Syaoran informed.

"Well if you didn't notice, I used Dark to get rid of the light almost immediately. I was able to sense everything that was happening. I didn't sense anything escape from Lee-Hom, especially any spirits of the Darkness."

"Are you sure you still aren't under a spell? How can you be so sure?"

"Relax Li. Jeez, why don't you learn to trust? Eriol, did you sense anything evil after your chant?"

"No, I didn't. Li, really, a member of the host isn't hiding inside him," Eriol stated. Syaoran sighed heavily, he couldn't shake the negative feelings he had about Lee-Hom. Something about him was suspicious. The way he always hangs around Sakura and the way Sakura acts around was weird.

"Whatever," Syaoran muttered.

"So what will happen when he wakes up?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'll just have him forget what happened and put him in his bed. He'll think he slept through the entire day," Sakura sighed.

"I'll help you Sakura," Eriol offered and Sakura smiled softly.

"I'll come with," Tomoyo offered then looked at Syaoran expectantly.

"Right behind you guys," Syaoran added.

Sakura used the Float Card to bring him back to their place. The walk was rather silent and unnerving; it normally wasn't this quiet with the four of them together.

"The silence is annoying me," Tomoyo exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," the other three answered together. They all looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hey, how come I'm not part of the joke?" Tomoyo whined.

"It was funny that we all answered. I believe we're just thinking about what just happened," Sakura said. "Eriol, is the incarnation of Clow and his a deep library of knowledge must keep him occupied when the unexplained occurs. I just can't help but wonder about what you said about my behaviour when I was around Lee-Hom. I can't seem to understand why I was acting strange. And well Li, he never likes to say much anyways."

"Hey!" exclaimed Li.

"Well you can't say she isn't right," Tomoyo nodded and Syaoran scowled back at her.

"I really don't understand what's happening anymore. It made more sense when we thought Lee-Hom was a host," Tomoyo said.

"I know what you mean. Something about this whole scenario is bugging me," Eriol shook his head.

"Do we have to think another plan?" Sakura groaned childishly. Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's tactics. She sure knew how to break tension.

"Stop acting so childish Kinomoto," Syaoran snapped.

"Whoa, I was just joking, trying to lighten the atmosphere."

"Well that's not going to help solve the problem."

"Yo, chill. There is no point in trying to solve this problem in 2 seconds. It just won't happen. And there is no point in bringing our spirits down. We need to keep our spirit as high as we can. The Darkness pries on the fear we hold in our hearts and the sadness we feel."

"Whatever."

They reached Sakura's house and Sakura took Lee-Hom up the stairs (with the help of her cards) and put him in his bed. She used the Change Card to change his clothes to his pyjamas and rejoined the gang in the guest's living room.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah sure, water would be great," Eriol said.

"Do you have orange juice?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"I'll have, tea," Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, why don't you help her?" Eriol suggested.

"Ah, okay," Syaoran replied awkwardly. Syaoran got up and followed Sakura out of the room and they disappeared into the corridor.

"They are both so annoying because they are so stubborn," Tomoyo started.

"I know, especially Sakura. She just won't take a chance," Eriol said.

"Sometimes they get take a few steps forward, and then Sakura put's up her wall. After the dance they were really awkward with each other, and then as we began investigating the hosts these past few weeks, they made a little progress. Now, they are back to being awkward," Tomoyo sighed.

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that we were investigating Lee-Hom. Syaoran, the idiot he is, stated his obvious disdain of Lee-Hom without realizing that it was jealousy."

"Now Sakura put her walls back up thinking Syaoran has some sort of vendetta against Lee-Hom."

"Well he does; competition for Sakura's heart."

"Well not in that way. More like Syaoran will try to harm Lee-Hom trying to make sure he's not a host. Sakura is very defensive of her friends."

"Yeah, stupid Syaoran. Always makes the wrong move."

"Well you can't blame him and Sakura is hard to deal with. She broke his heart and is still so kind toward him. Syaoran wouldn't be able to get over her even if he wanted to." Syaoran had told Eriol the events that had occurred at the Halloween dance who, in turn, told Tomoyo.

"Man it feels like this is a stupid TV drama where the main couple goes around in circles. When one takes a chance the other backs away. And even if they do get a chance to be together, somehow for some stupid reason they can't stay together. I swear if that happened, I'll need to kill them myself that way they'll be together in death."

"Relax, I'm sure they'll eventually get the idea and get together."

"What are you guys talking about?" Syaoran questioned as he entered the room with drinks.

"Nothing," Eriol said quickly.

"Come on, tell us," Sakura said as she entered behind Syaoran.

"Well we were talking about a drama that we were recently watching," Tomoyo lied.

"Eriol, you watch dramas?" Sakura was shocked. Eriol laughed nervously and nodded slightly before sending Tomoyo a glare. She just laughed and shrugged it off.

"Alright, well anyways, here are your drinks," Sakura placed a tray with two drinks on the coffee table. Tomoyo and Eriol took their drinks and started sipping away. Awkward silence engulfed them all. Eriol gave Tomoyo small look and Tomoyo sighed softly.

"Hey guys, I know, we should go for dinner and a movie. I mean, we haven't done anything fun in a while and we have to have fun sometime," Tomoyo suggested. Tomoyo caught Eriol's eye and gave him a look meaning "do something".

"Yeah, I agree. It would be a good break," Eriol smiled.

"But I can't leave Lee-Hom alone. What if something happens to him?" Sakura said.

"You need to relax and rejuvenate yourself," argued Eriol.

"Well, I'm fine. It's not like releasing the light card and bring Lee-Hom took a lot out of me."

"I don't mean physically Sakura. I can see how mentally fatigued you've becoming. You don't seem to smile naturally anymore. It's always forced, though nearly perfect. Your aura doesn't emit the same life as it once did."

"I don't think I should leave him," Sakura repeated softly.

"Sakura, it'll be alright. You have Kero to watch over him and if your house isn't safe, then it wouldn't be safe anywhere in Tomoeda," Tomoyo touched Sakura's shoulder slightly and gave her a small smile. Sakura looked at Tomoyo, her resolve breaking.

"Alright I'll come, but I have one requirement. No, absolutely no horror or scary movies."

"Aww, you're no fun Sakura," Tomoyo pouted.

"Well, that's the only way I'll come."

"Alright no scary movies," Eriol said before Tomoyo could disagree. He figured Sakura wouldn't end up coming if they didn't agree.

"What about you Li?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do," Syaoran mumbled.

"Awesome, we got the almighty Li to step off his throne and hang out with us, common folk," Sakura stated dryly. Tomoyo and Eriol both laughed and Syaoran sent an icy glare her way. Sakura responded with an impressive exposed tongue. Sakura skipped off toward her front door with the rest in tow.

AN:  
Okay, it's been an exxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtremly long time. I know. I suck. I should probably jump of a cliff for how I've treated all of you. My deepest apologies. Inspiration is hard to come by.

P.S. I know that chant Eriol says really sucks, but I'm in no way, shape or form a poet.


	14. Dinner and a Movie

Sakura Kinomoto – 17

Tomoyo Daidouji – 17

Syaoran Li – 17

Eriol Hiiragizawa – 17

Meiling Li – 17

Chapter 14 – Dinner and a Movie

"I'll have Singaporean Fried Rice and mango drink," requested Eriol.

"I would like the Chicken Fried Rice with mango salad and a coconut chiller," Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, it's getting colder now. Are you sure you should have that?" asked Tomoyo.

"It's fine Tomoyo, don't be worried," Sakura replied.

"Alright, I'll order Sushi Platter #1 with Wonton Soup as a starter and tea," Tomoyo said.

"Cantonese Fried Noodles with Fried Pork Chops and Chai Tea," Syaoran ordered. They all handed the waiter their menus.

"Eriol, why don't you come with me to watch the aquarium?" Tomoyo grabbed Eriol before he could answer and left the table.

"Hey, I want to," Sakura was cut off by Syaoran finger.

"I think they need a little alone time. I mean no matter what Tomoyo's intention are, I think they haven't been able to spend enough time together as a couple," Syaoran said, as he was talking a looked into the distance, past Sakura. He seemed to be in deep thought. Sakura couldn't help but stare at him, he looked so handsome and mature.

"Li, I just want you to know that I'm only friends with Lee-Hom. He was the first celebrity that actually took me seriously when I came onto the music scene. He helped me write my second album, not just helped. He allowed that album to be exactly what I wanted it to be." Syaoran was surprised, why was she saying this?

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like I had to," Sakura said. "I feel as though you clash with Lee-Hom."

"Okay, it's just that when he first appeared you acted so differently around him and you weren't yourself. I was really worried about you. I thought that he was changing you. You started closing everyone else out. You must understand how much you worried me well not just me, everyone. Once I found out the host theory, I became really suspicious," Syaoran said.

"Now you know he isn't a host," argued Sakura.

"Well I think I'm just predisposed to think that something's wrong with him. You know, first impressions last the longest," Syaoran said. He had just thought of the excuse on the spot.

"Oh come on, that's a pathetic excuse," Sakura shook her head.

"Whatever, just believe what you want," Syaoran replied. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Forget it, we shouldn't be arguing. It's pointless," Sakura sighed. Syaoran watched as Sakura straightened out her plate setting. Then their eyes met, Syaoran wanted to look away, but couldn't seem to. Sakura's eyes widened, people say that the eyes are the window to the soul, boy was that true. She could see the hurt and loneliness Syaoran had been feeling. She felt his aura reach out for hers and could tell he had been feeling this way for quite sometime. She couldn't believe she didn't notice this before, he still liked her.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry," Sakura whispered.

"Huh? What for?" Syaoran was confused.

"Everything I put you through. I…never mind. I'm just being stupid," Sakura smiled sadly. Syaoran looked at her oddly.

"Hey guys, sorry we took so long. You know fish, they are so cute," Tomoyo smiled.

"That's alright," Sakura said as she forced a smile on her face. When Tomoyo and Eriol sat down the table was deafeningly silent.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled a voice. The four of them jumped in surprised. "I thought you were busy tonight. Now I see you're with her."

"Meiling, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm here with my friends since you were busy," said Meiling. Tear sprang to her eyes. "I can't believe you'd rather have dinner with her than with me."

"Meiling it's not like that."

"Yeah, whatever," Meiling spat as she spun around and ran out of the restaurant.

"God, why does she have to be such a drama queen?" Syaoran sighed.

"You should go after her Li," Sakura suggested.

"What? Why would I do that?" Syaoran asked, giving her a weird look.

"Because, she needs to be comforted. Being direct is good, but that was way too direct," Sakura said. Syaoran didn't make a move to get up. He just sat stubbornly in his seat. Sakura shook her and got up to go after Meiling herself. Tomoyo and Eriol watched the show with great interest. They ate bits of bread like it was popcorn as this drama unfolded. When Sakura left, they just stared at Syaoran, still eating their popcorn…er…bread.

"What!? What are you guys looking at?" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Mhmm, this is a classic case of jerk syndrome," Tomoyo stated.

"Manly pride getting in the way of compassion," Eriol nodded. Syaoran started to protest.

"Driving away the object of his desire," Tomoyo sighed. Syaoran turned beet red.

"Sakura is not the object of my desire and the way you say it sounds so wrong," Syaoran claimed.

"Who ever said I was talking about Sakura," Tomoyo winked. Syaoran turned even redder, if that was possible. He started to mutter incoherent curse as he looked down at his plate.

Sakura had caught up to Meiling in the parking lot. She was leaning against her car and staring at the moon.

"Are you alright, Li?" Sakura asked. Meiling let out a sad laugh.

"Figures, Syaoran wouldn't run after me. He doesn't care, does he," he voice dropped off and tears sprang to her eyes.

"I think he felt that if he were to come after you, he would give you the wrong impression. Plus, does it really matter what he does? I mean do you really love him?"

"Yes, of course I do. We were supposed to get married."

"Are you sure you loved him? That you didn't force yourself to love since you would have to get married to him."

"I…I…But this was set up for such a long time. I must love him. What else could I feel? I know I didn't like him before but then I came to like him."

"This was after you were told that you may marry him, correct?"

"I guess so."

"Meiling, I think you've been held back for too long. I don't think you've had the chance to truly see what love is. Between you and Li, I can only see a relation close to that of siblings. But there is another person, a person I think you truly care about."

"What are you talking about? You just want Syaoran for yourself. I won't let you have him just like that, I'm his fiancée."

"Meiling stop doing this to yourself. You're so convinced that you love him that you haven't considered his feelings." Meiling kept quiet for a bit.

"Well then you said that I care about someone more, who in the world is that?"

"Asuka."

"What? That little punk? I make fun of him everyday, why the hell would I care about him?" asked Meiling. Slight blush was evident on her cheeks.

"I know you make fun of him, but I see the way you look at him and how your aura flares up just a bit. I know that you don't make fun of him behind his back or to your friends. I even heard you tell your friends not to make fun him since it was your job."

"How the hell do you know all this?"

"Well with a few simple observations one could easily tell. Plus, I read people really well."

"We could've been really good friends, you know."

"Yeah I know. What do you mean could've been? We still could be."

"Girl, I've got a reputation to hold up. There's no way I'm going to be friends with you," Meiling laughed. She got into her car and started it. "By the way, thanks Kinomoto."

Sakura smiled and nodded. Once Meiling's car was out of the parking lot Sakura started laughing. Meiling had good spunk and a good personality for a fight, if she was an ally. Sakura went back into the restaurant and sat down, the food had already arrived.

"I took care of everything for you Li. It didn't take that much to set everything straight, you just need to put a little effort," Sakura giggled slightly.

"Whatever Kinomoto, but you shouldn't butt into people's business," Syaoran said.

"Yeah, well if you don't take care of your own business it's bound to affect others. Plus, I was tired of her screaming at me every time she sees me," Sakura said as she took a bite of her food. Syaoran rolled his eyes and ate his food. The tension grew between them, and soon the entire restaurant felt. Everything became quieter and everyone seemed to be on edge.

"Would you two stop that, people are trying to enjoy their meals," Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at Tomoyo in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You mean you haven't realized? The tension the two of you are generating is affecting the entire room," Eriol said.

"Really?" Sakura look around the room, and indeed everyone seemed to be stiff. Sakura started laughing. "I didn't think we could do that to a room."

Suddenly the tension released with her laughter, everything slowly returned to normal. Syaoran had also let it go. He remembered that they were out to have fun, not to fight.

"Kinomoto, let's just forget about this okay," Syaoran declared and Sakura agreed.

The rest of dinner was rather uneventful. Sakura and Syaoran didn't utter another word to each other, while Tomoyo and Eriol tried to keep conversation going but gave up in the end. They decided to enjoy each others company and dove into their own world.

The journey home reflected the atmosphere during dinner. Sakura drove as Syaoran sat beside her and Eriol and Tomoyo sat together in the back, talking. Sakura actually wanted to apologize to Syaoran for how rude she was at dinner, it was supposed to be a nice night out but she had been tough on him. Dealing with Meiling as a girl is different then dealing with her as a guy. Syaoran wasn't just another guy, he was her cousin and former fiancée.

"Okay guys we're here," Sakura said as she stopped the car. They headed into the cinema and bought their tickets. They were going to watch the "The Brave One". They sat down in their seats, there was a small crowd in the theatre seeing as it was an old movie.

"I'm going to get some popcorn, do you guys want some?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'd like some popcorn and maybe a chocolate bar and water," Eriol answered.

"I'll have some popcorn and water please," Tomoyo added. Eriol jabbed Syaoran, Syaoran glared back.

"I'll help you Kinomoto," Syaoran said finally.

"You don't have to Li," Sakura started.

"No, it's fine. It'll be difficult for you to hold everything by yourself," Syaoran replied. Sakura and Syaoran left the theatre and lined up for their snacks.

"Hey, Li," Sakura started.

"Yeah?" said Syaoran.

"About earlier, I'm sorry. It must be hard to deal with Meiling. I mean you care about her and don't want to hurt her so it must be hard for you. You're not exactly Mr. Social so it must be hard to express yourself in that situation."

"Erm, what is that suppose to mean?"

"What I mean to say, is that I shouldn't just judge your actions the way I did."

"It's alright. I was harsh on Meiling. I just don't want to give her the wrong idea. If I gave her false hope, she may get confused," Syaoran said with a small understanding smile. Sakura nodded and smiled at him. Sakura ordered the food and they brought it back to Tomoyo and Eriol, who had already started making out before the movie ads started playing.

"Come on guys, save it for when it's dark," Sakura said as she shoved their orders into their arms. Tomoyo and Eriol put their food aside and continued making out while Sakura and Syaoran just watched the screen as the movie ads appeared. Slowly they started to make conversion about prior movies they had seen and or even appeared in.

"No way! You were in that movie?" Syaoran asked.

"I was only an extra. It was supposed to try to raise my popularity in Hong Kong," Sakura explained.

"But your so lucky, to be in the same movie as Zhang Ziyi," Syaoran exclaimed.

"Oh, so you go after that type," Sakura suggested slyly.

"You know exactly what type I go after," he blurted. Sakura blushed and kept quiet. They movie started and the four of them watched it, Eriol and Sakura were the type talk within movies so they whispered to each other once in awhile.

It was in the middle of the movie when the four of them sensed danger. They got out of their seats, then the theatre started to shake and they could hear a rumbling sound. The roof of the theatre was ripped off, everyone ran out of theatre except for Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Ah, we found you Sakura."

AN: Okay, it's getting to the action. Yay, finally. I hope you guys like it.**Please review!**

**Another note: **

animemajik82: Thank you for the offer . I think I'll take you up on that.

LunaChick94: Now you know

Rainbowcake: Yup, definitely opening up, and she's even opening up

rosedreamer101: I'm sorry it's been too long. I know. I hope you remember now

Thank you for the reviews:

falling star90  
XxbigT-N-LilGxX  
Fallen from the sky  
pyscho-pyro-shrink  
Protecter of the Earth  
PaulaBlossom143  
cherry blossom princess  
StrawberryBlossom 44  
H0tti3B3b3  
XxbigT-N-LilGxX  
Kisa-chan  
angel blossoms  
Nightmaric  
SasuSaku Fan No.1  
CherryBlossomsBlues  
sakandliluver  
krn5rul3  
tenshi tsuki  
Sharingan Hikari  
Hurts 2 b hurt by 1's u luv...  
takari love  
lil-ying-fa  
Cho Ling  
sillysinny  
Fic Slayr  
koolmint26  
sillysinny  
Fic Slayr  
Never Is An Awfully Long Ti...  
Fanficlover  
MidniteDreamer  
xYingxFa  
Mizu'neko-chan  
Anime Flower  
shamanic cherry  
heiying  
shamanking lover  
Anime Flower  
s0ul3ss-bl00dy-d3vil  
dbzgtfan2004  
x0kAwAiix0  
LunaRoseAF  
Sakura Incognito


End file.
